Changes My Mind
by sasuke fans
Summary: Fic ini di dedikasikan untuk author Hyuugadevit-Cherry, hadiah kecil dari author SasukeFans/Summary: Aku memikirkan bagaimana dia mengubah pemikiranku terhadap kehidupan rumah tanggaku dan cara pandanganku yang mulai kacau, aku jadi belajar banyak setelah masalah yang terjadi di antara kami/ ONESHOOT! SASUSAKU/ DLDR, Typo rame yaa.


**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan :**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**Fic ini di dedikasikan untuk author Hyuugadevit-Cherry **** ini hadiah kecil dari author Sasuke fans, karena kami cukup akrab di dunia maya, soalnya kami beda pulau dan tepat tanggal 1 desember 2019 adalah hari pernikahannya,**

**Selamat atas pernikahannya dan selamat menempuh hidup baru..! **

**( Jangan tanya author kapan nyusul! )**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**[ C****hanges My Mind ]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Selamat pagi!"

"Hari ini mau sarapan apa?"

"Apa kau akan pulang larut?"

"Apa kau akan makan malam di rumah?"

"Selamat datang!"

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu hari ini?"

"Aku merindukanmu setiap detiknya."

"Bisakah menemaniku berbelanja?"

"Aku ingin kencan minggu ini, pokoknya kencan!"

"Selamat malam."

"Jangan menggelitikku jika sedang tidur! Hahahah."

"Hey, kapan kau akan pulang? Jangan lupa, hari ini adalah ulang tahunku, kau lupa?"

"Kenapa memberi hadiah begitu mewah? Tidak perlu, cukup makan malam ini saja, aku senang kau mempersiapkan segalanya."

"Jangan mengajakku begadang, bukannya kau akan ada rapat besok?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Hey, apa setiap harinya akan seperti ini? Hmm, aku juga harap akan seperti ini."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**1 tahun kemudian. **

Pagi ini, seperti biasanya, ranjang di sebelahku akan segera kosong oleh pemiliknya, dia akan pergi sangat pagi dan tidak mengganggu tidurku, dia tahu setiap jadwalku, semua menjadi rutinitas pagi yang di lakukan masing-masing oleh kami.

Menatap kalender kecil di sebelah meja dekat ranjang, menatap tahunnya, perjalanan pernikahan kami yang sudah setahun lamanya, aku tidak tahu jika keadaan seperti pengantin baru itu akan cepat berakhir di pertengahan bulan.

Terlalu cepat hingga aku lupa kapan kami saling menyapa di pagi hari dan bercanda-gurau di dapur seperti pasangan suami-istri pada umumnya.

Aku juga tidak bisa memutar kembali keadaan seperti itu walaupun jujur, aku kadang merindukan setiap kegiatan manis kita bersama.

Memulai rutinitasku, sendirian, di rumah berlantai dua yang terlihat sederhana walaupun prabot dan interiornya cukup mewah, dia yang ingin semua berkualitas, aku bekerja sebagai seorang dokter ahli bedah di rumah sakit dan orang yang aku ceritakan sejak tadi adalah suamiku, pria tampan, dingin, tegas, displin dan seksi, seksi? Ya aku rasa dia memang cukup seksi.

Aku bisa mencium bau parfumnya di sekitar dapur, dia sangat mandiri, bahkan akan membuat sarapan sendiri, seharusnya aku bangun jauh lebih pagi, tapi dia seakan tidak mempermasalahkannya dan dia juga sangat tahu jika aku sangat sibuk di rumah sakit hingga jarang untuk tidur lebih banyak.

Mengaduk perlahan kopi panasku, apa semua pasangan suami-istri akan seperti ini? Hidup mereka jadi sangat berubah ketika umur pernikahan semakin jauh, aku pikir jika telah menjadi suami-istri, keadaan seperti pacaran akan tetap terjadi, namun itu tidak terjadi lagi dan bahkan menghilang, semua punya kesibukan masing-masing, punya pekerjaan masing-masing, dan akan semakin sulit untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama walaupun itu di atas ranjang saat tidur bersama.

Aku tidak bisa menuntut sebuah waktu untuk kebersamaan, karena aku pun tidak bisa memberikan padanya hal yang sama, waktuku habis hanya berada di rumah sakit, saat aku pulang, dia tidak berada di rumah, dan saat aku di panggil kembali ke rumah sakit, dia akan pulang, kami jadi sangat jarang bertemu padahal tinggal satu atap.

Bergegas menyelesaikan sarapan pagiku dan bersiap untuk ke rumah sakit, aku harus mengecek pasien rawat inapku, jadwal siang ada yang akan operasi dan sorenya aku akan bertemu para pasien yang akan konsultasi. Sibuk dan sibuk, setiap harinya akan seperti itu.

Dan hingga malam pun saat pulang ke rumah, mobilnya sudah terpakir rapi, suami seksiku itu sudah pulang dan yang di lakukannya sekarang adalah tidur, ya dia akan segera tidur jika telah tiba di rumah, kami jadi jarang berbicara satu sama lain walaupun sedang bersama di rumah.

**.**

**.**

**[by:SasukFans]**

**.**

**.**

Pagi hari, saat membuka mataku, aku melihat punggung lebar itu, di jam seperti ini dia masih berada di rumah, apa dia tidak terlambat?

"Sasuke?" Panggilku, berusaha membangunkannya, mungkin saja dia ketiduran.

Namanya Uchiha Sasuke, kau tahu pusat perbelanjaan yang terbesar di Konoha itu? Atau pabrik ferniture yang punya kualitas terbaik? Atau beberapa perusahaan besar dengan berlabel Uchiha? Itu semua milik keluarganya, keluarga Sasuke cukup kaya raya dan turun temurun, itu di mulai dari kakeknya yang bernama Uchiha Madara, ah tidak-tidak, tapi dari kakek-kakek-kakeknya kakek Uchiha Madara. Semuanya di kelolah dengan begitu teratur, mereka punya prinsip yang begitu tegas dan displin dalam menjalankan perusahaan keluarga, mereka seperti berbondong-bondong mensukseskan apapun perusahaan yang mereka pegang, dan semua terlihat dari hasil kerja keras kakak Sasuke maupun sepupu-sepupunya, Sasuke juga termasuk, hidup mereka bergelimang harta, tapi tetap dengan kerja keras yang kebanyakan orang luar tidak tahu, mereka tidak tahu bagaimana sistem di keluarga Uchiha itu berjalan.

Dan aku, Namaku Uchiha Sakura, keluargaku adalah keluarga dokter, hampir semuanya memiliki profesi dokter dengan gelar dan spesialis yang berbeda-beda, aku cukup beruntung masih bisa melanjutkan gelar keluarga ini.

Sasuke hanya bergumam dan berbalik, aku jadi bisa menatap wajahnya dan matanya yang masih tertutup itu.

"Sasuke." Panggilku lagi.

Onyx itu akhirnya terlihat, matanya sedikit bengkak, dia terlihat sangat lelah, sejak awal aku hanya berpikir jika akulah yang paling sibuk, namun Sasuke jauh lebih sibuk, dia bahkan akan keluar kota beberapa kali dan akan pulang hanya dalam sehari.

"Apa kau tidak terlambat?" Tanyaku.

Matanya kembali tertutup dan sebuah gelengan pelan, dia sedang malas berbicara, aku mengartikan jika dia sengaja telat untuk ke kantor.

Mengulurkan tanganku ke arahnya dan membelai lembut rambutnya itu, Sasuke sangat kelelahan hingga dia mengambil sedikit waktu untuk tidur lebih lama, mata itu kembali terbuka, dia menatapku, tatapannya memang selalu saja datar, tapi aku mengerti dengan semua sikapnya.

"Ah, maaf, aku mengganggu tidurmu." Ucapku dan bergegas menjauhkan tanganku dari kepalanya, sebelum menjauh, Sasuke segera menahan tanganku, kembali menaruhnya pada kepalanya dan bergerak lebih dekat ke arahku hingga wajahnya di tenggelamkan pada dadaku, dia memeluk erat tubuhku dan membiarkan tanganku mengusap-ngusap lembut kepalanya.

Ouhh...~ hari ini dia jadi begitu manis, seperti anak kecil yang sangat ingin di manjakan, membiarkannya seperti itu, aku sedikit merindukan kemesraan ini.

Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama, aku yang akan sangat sibuk hari ini, melepaskan pelukan Sasuke dan dia tidak terusik, Sasuke benar-benar tertidur kembali, menyetel alarm di ponselnya, terhenti sejenak dan menatap _wallpaper_ di ponselnya, dia masih tidak mengganti_ wallpaper_ ini, apa bagusnya foto ini? Itu adalah fotoku saat kami masih menjalani masa pacaran, mungkin sudah sekitar 6 atau 7 tahun yang lalu, rambutku masih panjang dan sekarang aku memotongnya hingga sebahu agar terlihat lebih nyaman saat bekerja, lagi pula foto ini di ambil secara sengaja oleh Sasuke dan hanya dari belakangku saja, Sasuke tidak juga menggantinya, di dalam galery ponselnya pun hanya ada foto keluarga dan fotoku jauh lebih banyak, tapi semua di ambil secara tidak sengaja olehnya, lihatlah! Ini jelek sekali, bagaimana dia bisa menyimpan foto-foto dengan pose yang tidak jelas seperti ini, aku akan protes padanya nanti.

Aku harus bergegas, jika seperti ini dia akan bangun jam 10 pagi, aku sudah selesai menyetel alarm di ponselnya. Berjalan ke arah dapur dan akan membuatkannya sedikit sarapan, dia bisa makan di rumah sebelum bekerja.

Setelah menyelesaikan segala urusan di dapur, mandi, dan aku sudah siap untuk bekerja, Sasuke masih tertidur, apa aku perlu pamit? Dia bahkan tidak pernah pamit padaku saat akan bekerja, tidak bisa, aku harus pamit tanpa membangunkannya.

"Aku berangkat." Ucapku setengah berbisik dan mengecup bibir tipisnya itu. Wajahku sedikit merona, Sasuke tetap tidak terusik, aku jadi seperti wanita yang mesum, tapi itu tidak apa-apa! Dia adalah suamiku, aku berhak atas seluruh tubuhnya!

Hentikan Sakura, kau semakin terlihat seperti wanita mesum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[by:SasukFans]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ Rs. Konoha ]**

Memarkir mobilku dan berjalan menuju bangunan rumah sakit, hari ini pun akan sibuk, sejenak tatapanku mengarah pada salah satu rekan kerjaku, seperti biasa, dia akan di antar oleh suaminya, mereka terlihat sangat mesra dan sering kali aku tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan mereka, bukannya aku iri, hanya saja, aku tidak pernah mendapat hal semacam itu bersama Sasuke, selama aku menjadi dokter, aku akan berangkat sendirian.

"Selamat pagi dok! Kau datang pagi lagi? Apa hari ini sudah ada kabar baik?" Ucap seorang pasien padaku, dia harus terus berada di rumah sakit, ada kelainan pada jantungnya dan membuatnya tidak bisa pergi jauh, sementara waktu dia menunggu pendonor yang cocok dan selama ini dia hanya mengandalkan obat-obatan untuk memperlambat kerusakan pada jantungnya.

"Maaf, belum ada pendonor yang cocok." Ucapku.

"Begitu yaa, aku akan menunggu lagi." Ucapnya, dia terlihat begitu bersemangat, hampir setiap kami bertemu dia akan terus tersenyum hangat dan berbicara dengan suara yang lantang, mata biru langitnya terus memancarkan semangat, aku rasa dia seumuran dengan Sasuke, aku dan Sasuke beda lima tahun.

Selama ini dia pernah mengeluh, kadang dada kirinya terasa nyeri dan membuatnya kesulitan untuk bernapas, katanya setiap bernapas jantungnya terasa tertusuk, selama ini pun aku yang mengontrolnya, aku dokter pendampingnya, pria ini cukup terlambat datang ke rumah sakit, itu sekitar 6 bulan yang lalu, dia baru menyadari masalah di jantungnya setelah mulai sering merasakan sakit yang tiba-tiba pada jantungnya.

Selama 6 bulan itu, dia terus berada di rumah sakit, di kamar ini, sendirian, dan menunggu pendonor yang cocok untuk tubuhnya, meskipun di jaman ini sangat berkembang termasuk mendonorkan jantung, tapi jika jantung itu tidak sesuai dengan jantung yang sebelumnya, kemungkinan penyesuaiannya itu akan gagal dan membuat pemilik baru akhirnya akan berakhir.

"Aku terus berusaha untuk mencari pendonor untukmu, kau tenang saja dan jalani perawatanmu dengan teratur." Ucapku, aku pun ingin memberinya harapan hidup, dia akan tetap hidup walaupun sudah mengganti jantungnya, ini sedikit ucapan dari seorang dokter yang tetap memberi dukungan kepada pasien dan selebihnya aku percayakan pada tuhan sebagai penciptanya.

"Kau memang dokter yang hebat, aku beruntung bisa menjadi salah satu pasienmu." Ucapnya dan tersenyum lebar, dia terlihat cukup manis jika tersenyum seperti itu.

"Baiklah, apa masih ada gejala lain yang kau rasakan akhir-akhir ini?" Tanyaku, sebagai _cek up_ rutin untuknya.

"Tidak ada, berkat obat yang rajin di berikan, aku tidak lagi merasakan nyeri pada dadaku." Ucapnya.

"Aku turut senang mendengarnya, sekarang biar aku periksa denyut jantungmu." Ucapku dan mulai menepelkan steteskop pada dada kirinya, detak jantungnya memang terdengar sedikit lemah, eh? Tunggu, kenapa detak jantungnya berubah menjadi cepat? "Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyaku.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa. Apa ada yang aneh?" Ucapnya, dia bahkan menundukkan wajahnya, aku tidak bisa melihat ekpresinya sekarang, wajahnya sedikit merona.

"Kau demam?" Tanyaku lagi dan memegang jidatnya.

Akhirnya pria itu mengangkat wajahnya dan aku melihat sorot mata yang berbeda, kenapa? Dia terlihat seperti pria yang sangat pemalu saat ini.

"Aku tidak apa-apa!" Kali ini dia protes padaku dan menjauhkan tanganku dari jidatnya. "Sebaiknya dokter cepat keluar, aku yakin ada banyak pasienmu yang lain sedang menunggumu." Tambahnya.

"Aku akan segera keluar, jangan marah-marah, itu tidak baik untuk jantungmu." Tegurku.

"Iya-iya, aku tidak akan marah pada dokter." Ucapnya dan lagi-lagi dia terlihat malu padaku.

Dasar pria yang aneh.

Menyelesaikan kegiatanku hari ini, akhirnya waktu istirahat. Kantin di rumah sakit ini memiliki menu yang bervarian dan cukup enak, aku jadi rajin makan di rumah sakit dan tidak sempat untuk makan apapun saat pulang, membawa sebuah nampan yang berisikan makananku, mencari tempat yang kosong, beberapa dokter sering berbicara dan bergosip disini, aku tidak suka jika terlalu berisik saat mereka berbicara, tapi di tempat seperti ini, hal menyendiri tidak baik, kami bukan anak sekolahan lagi yang jika menyendiri akan di bully, tapi lebih kepada sifat yang tertutup sehingga pegawai lain akan berpikiran kami makluk yang anti-sosial, aku sudah berusaha menghindari hal itu.

"Kalian seperti pengantin baru setiap harinya, padahal sudah setahun pernikahan kalian." Ucap beberapa dokter, mereka tengah berbicara dengan dokter yang sering aku lihat bersama suaminya.

"Tidak juga, jangan berbicara seperti itu." Ucap dokter itu dan terlihat malu.

"Dokter Sakura, duduklah disini." Ucap mereka, mereka memanggilku.

"Bagaimana denganmu dokter Sakura? Kami jarang melihat suami tampanmu itu." Ucap salah satu dari mereka, akhirnya mereka membicarakan suamiku dan aku sangat ingin menghindari pembicaraan ini.

"Dia sibuk." Ucapku singkat, aku malas mencari alasan lain atau membuat sebuah cerita agar mereka heboh.

"Tentu saja sibuk, mall besar yang terkenal itu harus rajin di urus 'kan?" Ucap yang lainnya dan mereka pun tertawa. Aku merasa tidak senang, mereka seperti mengejekku.

"Kenapa kau tetap menjadi dokter jika suamimu begitu kaya raya."

Mereka mulai keterlaluan.

"Dokter adalah cita-citaku sejak kecil, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan cita-citaku ini." Ucapku dan berusaha tersenyum, tolong hentikan.

"Begitu yaa, tidak kebanyakan ada yang berpegang teguh terhadap cita-cita mereka di masa kecil."

"Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana dengan seseorang yang bisa menjadi dokter tapi tidak becus mengurus pasiennya, mereka bahkan memarahi pasiennya untuk tidak sakit dan menyalahkan mereka ketika mereka datang mengeluh." Ucapku dan semuanya terdiam, aku keceplosan, apa yang sudah aku katakan? Seharusnya aku tetap menahan diri mendengar semua ocehan tidak bermutu mereka. "Hahaha, tapi memang benar 'kan? Itu salah pasien yang tidak menjaga diri mereka, hehehe." Lanjutku dan berusaha untuk tidak membuat mereka salah paham, tapi itulah tujuanku, menyindir beberapa dokter yang memiliki sikap seperti itu.

"Hahaha, kau benar dokter Sakura, ayo sebaiknya kita cepat makan sebelum jam istirahat ini berakhir, akhir-akhir ini pasien cukup banyak."

Jam istirahat dan makan siang yang cukup canggung itu akhirnya bisa aku lalui, ya setelah ini mereka akan bergosip tentang sikapku yang terlalu membicarakan seseorang dengan sangat buruk.

"Jangan tarik ucapanmu, itu benar, mereka saja yang tidak bisa menjaga mulut." Ucap seorang dokter, kami berteman setelah masuk ke instansi yang sama.

"Aku tidak ingin mencari musuh di sini, dokter Ino."

"Jika aku jadi kau, aku juga akan mengatakan hal yang sama, hanya saja aku terlalu jauh duduk dari mereka."

"Aku yakin dokter Rin yang menghentikanmu, dia tidak ingin kau membuat masalah, kau akan di tegur oleh ibu direkrut jika ribut dengan mereka, katanya salah satu dari mereka adalah orang terdekat ibu direktur."

"Benarkah? Iuu.~ dasar orang dalam, dia pasti bisa berbuat seenaknya, sekarang aku harus hati-hati jika bertemu salah satu dari para dokter tukang gosip itu."

"Iya, aku juga akan waspada dalam berbicara."

"Lalu, bagaimana pasien manismu itu? Aku sering melihatnya jalan-jalan di sekitar taman rumah sakit, bermain dengan anak kecil, membantu para pasien lansia padahal dia punya jantung yang lemah." Ucapnya.

"Aku tidak tahu jika dia sering keluar kamar." Ucapku, aku pikir dia hanya terus berada di kamarnya.

"Dia jadi menarik perhatian para perawat disini, senyumnya yang manis, tipe bersemangat, tubuh yang tinggi, dan sangat ramah pada siapapun."

"Apa kau tertarik juga padanya?"

"Tidak-tidak, dia bukan tipeku."

"Oh, tipemu dokter yang sering tersenyum manis itu? Siapa namanya dokter Sa-hmpp!" Dokter Ino segera membekap mulut, aku tahu, dia hanya malu jika ada dokter lain yang mengetahui hubungan mereka.

Yamanaka Ino adalah dokter yang tidak jauh beda denganku, dia pun sangat ramah dan juga termasuk salah satu dokter wanita yang rajin di incar oleh banyak dokter pria, termasuk dokter koas maupun yang residen, wajahnya terlihat blasteran dan dia memang cukup cantik.

"Aku tidak mau menjadi bahan gosip mereka." Ucap Ino, setelahnya melepaskan tangannya dari mulutku.

"Hahaha, maaf."

"Bagaimana dengan suamimu itu? Aku sudah dengar akan jawabanmu saat di kantin, tapi apa benar suamimu itu super sibuk?"

"Tidak, kami sering bertemu di rumah." Bohongku, aku hanya berbohong agar Ino tidak khawatir akan hubungan kami.

"Aku tahu kau hanya berbohong pada mereka agar mereka tidak membicarakannya lagi, mereka hanya ingin membandingkanmu dengan dokter yang rajin bersama suaminya itu. Tidak perlu pamer kemesraan."

"Kenapa kau jadi iri? Seharusnya kau juga bisa pamer kemesraanmu."

"Aku tidak seperti mereka, untuk apa pamer, issh! Memuakkan saja, memanganya harus pamer kalau kita punya pasangan, hanya bikin malu saja."

Tertawa setelah mendengar ucapan dokter Ino, dia jauh lebih berpikiran luas dari pada harus memperlihatkan hal yang tidak perlu di lihat oleh orang-orang, aku juga setuju, tentang kemesraan terhadap pasangan tidak perlu di pamer.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[by:SasukFans]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pukul 16:30

Menatap jam tanganku, hari ini tidak ada jadwal operasi dan aku bisa pulang lebih awal, apa aku masak makan malam saja? Setidaknya aku ingin membuat sesuatu untuknya, kami bahkan sudah tidak pernah makan malam bersama lagi.

"Dokter Sakura!" Panggil seseorang.

"Jangan berlarian!" Ucapku pada pasien berambut kuning itu, dia selalu saja tidak peduli akan jantungnya yang begitu lemah.

"Aku hanya takut terlambat menemuimu, aku mencarimu di atas, tapi kata para perawat kau tidak ada jadwal operasi dan akan pulang cepat." Ucapnya.

Ada apa? Dia belari hanya untuk mencegatku.

"Pokoknya kau tidak boleh berlari lagi, ingat kesehatan jantungmu." Tegurku.

"Baik, dok, tapi ada yang ingin aku katakan."

"Apa itu?"

"Apa aku bisa keluar sebentar? Hanya sebentar saja."

"Tidak, bahkan tanpa pengawasan, kau bisa saja jatuh di tengah jalan dan siapa yang akan tahu keadaanmu?" Ucapku, mau apa dia keluar?

"Tolonglah, untuk hari ini saja." Ucapnya dan bahkan memohon di hadapanku.

"Tidak bisa." Tegasku, aku tidak mau menjadi dokter yang lemah hanya untuk mendengar permintaan konyol pasien ini.

"Tolonglah, aku mohon." Ucapnya terus menerus, dia terus memohon di hadapanku.

"Katakan jika kau akan kemana." Ucapku.

"Aku harus memesan sesuatu dan harus menemui seseorang, dia tidak tahu aku berada di rumah sakit selama ini."

"Pacarmu yaa." Tebakku.

"Hahaha, bukan." Ucapnya dan wajahnya merona.

Jika bukan pacar, lalu siapa?

"Aku sudah memberinya kabar, aku hanya tidak ingin dia kecewa jika aku tidak menemuinya dan tiba-tiba menghilang seperti ini."

Menatapnya dan menatap sekitar, beberapa orang menatap ke arahku, aku tidak tahu dari tatapan mereka, apa yang mereka pikirkan? Pasien ini terus memohon padaku.

"Tunggu sebentar." Ucapku. Berjalan sedikit menjauh dan mencoba menghubungi Sasuke, apa dia akan mengangkat ponselnya? Apa dia akan pulang cepat?

"_Ada apa Sakura?" _

Terdiam sejenak mendengar suara Sasuke, kapan terakhir kalinya kami saling menghubungi? Suara berat ini membuatku sangat rindu padanya.

_"Sakura?_" Panggilnya, lagi.

"Ah, ma-maaf, apa kau akan cepat pulang hari ini?"

"_Tidak, sepertinya aku akan pulang jam 3 pagi, jangan menungguku, aku sedang berada di luar kota." _

"Hm, baiklah."

"_Ada apa?"_

"Tidak ada, aku hanya tanya saja apa kau akan pulang cepat."

"_Maaf."_

"Jangan minta maaf, aku tahu kau sangat sibuk, aku juga hari ini ada jadwal operasi dan akan pulang sangat malam." Ucapku dan aku berbohong.

"_Baik, hati-hati saat pulang, atau bermalam saja di rumah sakit dari pada kau pulang tengah malam, itu sangat berbahaya."_

"Iya, aku mengerti."

"_Sampai jumpa."_

"Hmm."

Mengakhiri pembicaraan kami, untung saja aku tidak melakukan hal yang sia-sia, Sasuke akan pulang lama dan aku berusaha membuat makan malam bersama, bodohnya, seharusnya aku sudah tahu, tidak ada waktu untuk kami berdua sekarang.

Kembali berjalan ke arah salah satu pasien keras kepalaku ini.

"Aku akan menjadi pengawasmu selama kau keluar, aku yang akan bertanggung jawab, jadi jangan menyusahkanku selama kau ijin keluar dari rumah sakit."

"Sungguh! Kau benar-benar dokter terbaik!" Ucapnya bahkan memegang kedua tanganku dan menatapku dengan sangat senang.

Terserahlah, yang penting aku tidak cemas jika dia keluar dengan orang lain.

Keluar dari rumah sakit, aku bisa menggunakan mobilku dari pada kami harus menggunakan taksi, dan aku yang berkendara, aku tidak mau jika dia yang berkendara dan aku yang waspada jika terjadi apa-apa pada jantungnya.

"Maaf membuat dokter repot."

"Jangan mengatakan hal itu, kau sudah membuatku repot saat kau memohon."

"Hahaha, maaf yaa." Ucapnya dan tertawa, tawanya itu benar-benar lepas dan membuat siapa pun melihatnya jadi merasa senang, dia seperti sebuah matahari yang tidak menyilaukan tapi memberi semangat pada siapapun, dia mengalami masa yang buruk, tapi yang aku dengar dari para perawat, dia sering datang dan memberi dukungan pada pasien yang akan segera melakukan operasi.

"Jadi kita akan kemana?" Tanyaku.

"Sebaiknya dokter parkir mobil di sebelah sana, kita akan jalan saja, ada beberapa tempat yang akan aku kunjungi dan mereka cukup dekat."

"Baiklah."

Mulai memarkirkan mobilku di sebuah parkiran umum, di sini khusus untuk parkir mobil, menatap sekitar trotoar, apa sudah masuk musim semi? Aku sampai tidak sadar, jalanan jadi penuh bunga Sakura yang mulai bermekaran.

"Di sebelah sini." Ucapnya dan mengajakku berjalan.

Disini cukup ramai dan banyak toko di setiap pinggir jalan, menatap pria yang tinggi ini, dia cukup tinggi dan terus tersenyum sepanjang perjalanan kami, apa dia begitu senang berada di luar? Ya mungkin saja, jika di rumah sakit selama 6 bulan, itu cukup membosankan, apalagi dia tidak bisa kemana pun tanpa pengawasan.

Namanya Uzumaki Naruto, pria berambut kuning terang, kulit sawo matang, dan mata sebiru langit ini, dia selalu saja memasang wajah bersemangatnya itu, aku tidak begitu tahu latar belakang keluarganya, Uzumaki? Sepertinya marga itu tidak begitu asing, awalnya aku pikir dia pria kesepian tanpa keluarga, tapi dia berada di kamar VIP dan sering mendapat kunjungan, mungkin saja dia masih punya sanak keluarga yang rajin untuk menjenguknya.

"Ada apa dokter? Kau menatapku terus. Ya aku tahu, aku ini memang tampan." Ucapnya dan memasang wajah sok tampan.

"Jangan ge-er, siapa yang menatapmu karena tampan? Aku menatap toko di seberang jalanan." Ucapku. Dia memang tipe pria dengan tingkat 1000%percaya diri, aku menatapmu hanya karena penasaran.

"Hahaha, aku hanya bercanda." Ucapnya dan lagi-lagi tertawa lepas.

Akhirnya kami berhenti di depan sebuah toko dan Naruto mulai masuk.

Toko jam tangan?

"Selamat datang, jam tangan seperti apa yang anda cari?" Sapa ramah seorang pegawai.

"Bisa aku lihat-lihat dulu?" Ucapnya.

Aku pun mulai melihat-lihat beberapa jam tangan yang di pajang, mereka terlihat indah dengan desain bervariasi, aku jadi memikirkan bagaimana jika memberi sebuah hadiah jam tangan untuk Sasuke? Tapi itu tidak perlu, dia sudah punya banyak koleksi jam tangan, memberikannya satu hanya akan menjadi pajangannya.

"Coba ini." Tiba-tiba lenganku di pasangkan sebuah jam tangan berwarna silver dan ada butiran berlian kecil di sekeliling lingkaran jamnya, dasarnya pun berkilau. "Wah, ternyata ini sangat pas dan sangat cocok untuk pergelangan dokter." Ucap Naruto.

"Kenapa mencobanya padaku?" Ucapku dan menatapnya malas.

"Tangan dokter sesuai dengan orang yang akan aku berikan." Ucapnya dan melepaskan jam itu dari lenganku.

Begitu ya, apa dia sengaja membuatku sampai ikut? Atau hanya kebetulan? Mungkin jika aku meminta salah satu perawat yang mengawasinya, hasilnya mungkin akan sama, dia mungkin akan mencobanya pada orang yang menemaninya.

"Apa anda ingin yang itu tuan?" Tanya pegawai itu pada Naruto.

"Tentu, tolong bungkus ini dan-" Aku tidak bisa mendengar suaranya, Naruto sedang berbisik pada pegawai itu.

"Pilihan yang bagus tuan, akan kami kirim tepat waktu, terima kasih telah membeli."

Oh ternyata dia akan mengirim jam itu pada seseorang.

"Silahkan datang lagi." Kembali pegawai itu bersikap ramah pada kami, Naruto tidak terlalu lama memilih, lagi pula jam tangan yang di pasangkannya padaku tadi memang sangat indah dan sangat cocok untuk di gunakan seorang wanita.

Naruto sudah membayarnya dan aku bisa melihat kartu kredit dengan warna hitam yang di gunakannnya, sepertinya Naruto memang bukan orang yang biasa-baisa saja.

"Apa untuk pacarmu?" Tanyaku, aku jarang melihat kunjungan dari seorang wanita muda selama dia di rumah sakit.

"Tidak, aku sudah katakan pada dokter jika aku belum punya pacar."

Semakin mempertanyakan hal ini padanya, dia hanya tersenyum malu, tapi jadi terlihat lebih konyol jika dia tersenyum malu seperti itu.

"Jadi, apa kita sudah bisa pulang? Hari mulai gelap dan angin malam tidak baik untukmu." Ucapku.

"Dokter ini terlalu khawatir, aku tidak apa-apa, aku akan baik-baik saja selama keluar bersamamu." Ucapnya.

Kau berkata seperti itu dan aku yang was-was keluar bersamamu, aku harus bertanggung jawab jika terjadi apa-apa padamu.

"Lalu, kita akan kemana lagi?" Tanyaku.

"Kau akan tahu." Ucapnya

Dan kami akhirnya berhenti lagi di sebuah toko kue. Saat masuk aku bisa mencium bau kue yang sepertinya baru matang dan di panggang dengan sempurna, Naruto mulai berbicara pada pemilik toko ini dan aku sibuk melihat kue-kue tart yang di pajang, aku jadi ingin mencoba kue mereka, dari mana Naruto bisa tahu toko ini?

"Dokter, apa kau bisa membantuku?" Ucap Naruto dan memanggilku untuk menghampirinya.

"Membantu apa?" Tanyaku, bingung.

"Coba ini." Ucapnya dan menyuapiku sebuah kue tart redvelved berlapis coklat dan krimnya yang sangat gurih, ini sangat enak, kuenya lembut, coklatnya sangat enak dan krim kocoknya sangat pas, mereka menggunakan krim susu untuk setiap kue yang ada. "Bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto padaku, apa dia meminta pendapatku?

"Ini enak." Ucapku.

"Bagaimana dengan ini?" Ucapnya lagi dan menyuapiku beberapa kue yang menjadi taster.

Semuanya enak, aku jadi sulit memilihnya, memperhatikan beberapa kue yang ada dan memilih salah satunya.

"Bagaimana dengan kue ini, sejujurnya selain enak, penampilannya indah." Ucapku. Aku memilih salah satu kue dengan desain unik, mereka melukis buang Sakura disana. "Tapi semuanya enak, kau bisa memilih yang mana saja." Lanjutku.

"Terima kasih dokter, kau hari ini sangat membantuku." Ucap Naruto.

Aku mulai menjauh dan melihat-lihat kue yang lainnya, sesekali melirik ke arah Naruto, dia seperti tengah menjelaskan sesuatu untuk kue yang di pesannya, aku sudah yakin jika semua yang di lakukannya hari ini untuk pacarnya, dia saja yang tidak ingin jujur padaku.

Setelah selesai membayar dan kembali berjalan.

"Apa kita sudah bisa pulang sekarang? Kau tidak boleh terlalu lama di luar tuan." Tegurku.

"Tempat terakhir, aku sudah katakan padamu dokter, aku akan bertemu seseorang juga."

Aku melupakan itu, dia sampai memohon padaku, siapa yang akan di temuinya, apa benar pacarnya? Atau seorang gadis yang akan di tembaknya, aku sangat penasaran.

Dan,

Apa yang aku pikirkan tidak terjadi sama sekali.

"Dari mana saja kau! Aku sangat khawatir! Kau bahkan tidak menghubungiku berbulan-bulan!" Seorang pria berambut merah, tengah marah-marah pada Naruto, dia bukan seorang wanita! Kenapa dia begitu marah pada Naruto! Aku jadi melihat sepasang kekasih yang sedang bertengkar.

"Hey, tenanglah, kau membuat dokter pengawasku takut." Ucap Naruto.

"Ah, ma-maafkan aku." Pria itu terlihat malu dan meminta maaf padaku, sikapnya jadi lebih tenang.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, tenanglah, jika kalian ingin bicara, silahkan." Ucapku.

"Apa kalian pacaran?" Ucap pria berambut merah itu dan aku menyemburkan minumanku.

"Wah dokter, kau parah juga." Ucap Naruto dan melap meja yang basah karena ulahku.

"Ma-maaf." Ucapku dan aku juga ikut melap meja itu. "Kami tidak pacaran!" Tegasku.

"Aku benar-benar salah paham, maaf sekali lagi."

Kata maaf yang akan rajin keluar dari pertemuan kami ini.

Nama pria di hadapanku ini adalah Gaara, dia dan Naruto sudah berteman sejak kecil, bersekolah di tempat yang sama dan sering bersama-sama, sepertinya aku bisa mencap mereka sebagai pasangan, lalu tiba-tiba Naruto menghilang dan tanpa memberi kabar pada Gaara, dia tidak ingin Gaara khawatir akan penyakitnya, dia akhirnya memberitahukan segalanya, tentang sakit yang di deritanya dan kenapa menghilang selama ini.

Aku sedikit iri akan pertemanan mereka yang sudah cukup lama dan akan saling mencari jika tidak bertemu dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja jadi tenanglah." Ucap Naruto.

"Aku akan mencari pendonor terbaik, bahkan itu di negara mana pun." Ucap Gaara dan aku menyadari jika Gaara juga bukan pria yang biasa-biasa saja. "Dokter bagaimana tingkat kesembuhan Naruto." Tanyanya padaku.

"70%, aku bisa jamin itu, tapi kita harus benar-benar mendapat pendonor jantung yang sangat sehat dan cocok untuk Naruto."

"Aku akan mencarinya sekarang juga." Ucap Gaara.

"Hey, tunggu dulu, kita baru bertemu dan kau sudah akan meninggalkanku?" Ucap Naruto, berusaha mencegat Gaara.

"Ya, ini demi kesembuhanmu, sekarang aku harus pergi mencari pendonor terbaik untukmu."

"Apa? Tunggu dulu, kau tidak boleh pergi!"

"Sampai jumpa Naruto, aku akan datang dengan jantung barumu dan dokter Sakura, aku percayakan sahabatku ini padamu."

Pria berambut merah itu benar-benar pergi dan Naruto hanya menatap bingung padanya.

"Inilah kenapa aku tidak mau dia tahu, jika sudah seperti ini, dia akan membuat dirinya lelah dan sibuk mencari pendonor untukku." Ucap Naruto.

"Kalian benar-benar sahabat yang begitu dekat." Ucapku dan aku sedikit takjub akan persahabatan mereka.

"Ya, kami memang sangat dekat, banyak yang iri pada pertemanan kami, bahkan dulunya kami di uji dengan masalah kepercayaan, sekarang pertemanan ini seperti sangat abadi."

Aku tidak percaya akan hal yang abadi.

Lalu Naruto mulai memesan beberapa makanan dan aku yang akan mengontrol setiap menu yang di pesannya.

"Jangan membuat masalah." Tegurku.

"Makanan rumah sakit tidak enak, biarkan aku makan makanan enak hari ini." Protesnya.

"Kau sakit! Ingat itu!" Kesalku.

"Baiklah, pilihkan apapun yang bisa aku makan, asal itu enak." Ucapnya.

Dasar pasien keras kepala!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[by:SasukFans]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pukul 22:50

Akhirnya aku pulang cukup larut, aku pikir akan tiba jam 9 malam, tapi jalan-jalan singkat itu tidak terasa hingga hampir jam 11 malam. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku makan malam dengan pria lain selain Sasuke, aku jarang melakukan hal itu, dan aku jarang memiliki teman pria bahkan saat masih kuliah dan masa sekolah.

Jika di tanya kapan aku bertemu Sasuke?

Uhm.. itu terjadi sudah cukup lama, saat aku masih seorang mahasiswa angkatan baru di fakultas kedokteran dan salah sangkah jika Sasuke adalah mahasiswa di fakutlas yang sama, ternyata dia seorang senior yang hampir selesai dan berada di fakultas manajemen bisnis, aku benar-benar bodoh menanyakannya tentang dimana kelas fakultas kedokteran, saat itu dia sungguh seperti mahasiswa kedokteran.

Dari pertemuan yang tidak sengaja kami, jika tidak sengaja bertemu, dia akan menatapku dan aku pikir dia tengah mengejekku, dia mungkin berpikiran jika aku orang bodoh yang bahkan kelas fakultas sendiri tidak tahu berada dimana dan salah orang untuk bertanya, aku tahu aku salah seharusnya aku bertanya dia dari jurusan apa agar tidak salah paham, aku hanya takut terlambat masuk kelas pertamaku dan terburu-buru bertanya padanya.

Ini kisah yang sederhana dan sudah sering terjadi pada kebanyakan orang dan tiba-tiba saja sudah menjadi sebuah hubungan.

Hubungan itu terbentuk tanpa disadari, awalnya, aku tidak pernah berpikiran akan memiliki hubungan dengan pria seperti dia. Dia tipe pria yang dingin dan cuek, fansnya banyak! Mungkin fansnya hampir di setiap fakultas, dan aku yang paling beruntung, katanya wajah konyolku saat bertanya dimana kelas fakultas kedokteran itu membuatnya tidak bisa melupakanku.

Hahahaha, tertawa hambar, aku tak tahu pengaruh wajah konyolku hingga membuatnya jatuh hati padaku, itu kesalahan pandangan pertama, aku tidak suka padanya, terlalu banyak musuh jika bersamanya, namun dia memperlihatkan dimana sisi seorang pria yang hanya menginginkan satu wanita di dalam hidupnya, aku hampir mencapnya _playboy _dengan segala macam fans yang di milikinya.

Kami tunangan sebelum menikah dan masa tunangan itu di gunakan untuk pacaran, masa-masa yang terdengar sangat romantis.

Kembali kepada kenyataan, menaruh tas kerjaku di atas meja dan membuang diri di kasur, aku sedikit lelah saat berjalan bersama Naruto dan menggunakan _highless, _betisku cukup pegal, Sasuke tidak akan pulang dan aku sebaiknya cepat tidur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[by:SasukFans]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Drrrrrrrr...drrrrrrrr...drrrrrrrrrr!**

Terbangun dengan suara alarm itu, membuka mata dan merasakan pelukan hangat ini, aku ketiduran hingga tidak sadar Sasuke telah pulang, dia bahkan tidur sambil memelukku erat, rasanya cukup nyaman saat seperti ini, membalas pelukan Sasuke dan dia terusik.

"Kau akan pergi?" Tanyanya, bahkan suaranya begitu serak.

"Uhm, aku harus ke rumah sakit pagi ini, ada jadwal operasi pagi." Ucapku.

Pelukannya melonggar dan akhirnya Sasuke melepaskanku, dia berbalik dan kembali tertidur.

Apa dia marah?

Sasuke tidak pernah marah.

Selama ini dia begitu baik padaku dan sangat jarang memperlihatkan emosi marahnya.

Menempel pada punggungnya, aku ingin tahu, apa dia marah atau tidak.

"Sasuke." Panggilku manja.

"Hn?" Gumamnya.

"Aku harap ada pelukan lama untuk pagi ini, aku sangat merindukan suamiku." Ucapku dan sejujurnya aku sangat malu mengatakan hal memalukan ini.

Sasuke mulai berbalik perlahan, dan dia benar-benar memelukku erat.

"Ada apa kau bersikap manja seperti ini?" Ucapnya.

"Kenapa? Jika aku manja tiba-tiba, apa itu aneh?"

"Tidak, aku tahu kau seperti apa." Ucapnya.

"Seperti apa?" Tanyaku.

"Berusaha bersikap manis tapi sulit."

Hahaha, aku ingin tertawa mendengar tanggapan Sasuke.

"Hey, aku jadi ingat saat masa pertama kali kita bertemu." Ucapku dan Sasuke mulai menatapku, tatapan yang seperti biasa, dia kelelahan.

"Aku sudah lupa." Ucapnya.

"Akan aku ingatkan kembali." Ucapku dan mulai mengubah cara bicaraku. "Ma-maaf senpai, apa kau tahu kelas B1?" Ucapku, itu adalah percakapan pertama kami.

Kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik dan dia menahan tawa.

"Aku sudah tahu kau mengingatnya, apa kau sengaja?" Ucapku dan tidak terima dengan ekpresinya itu, dia sangat ingin menertawakanku.

"Aku dari jurusan manajemen bisnis, tidak ada kelas B1 di fakultas kami." Ucap Sasuke, dia bahkan masih ingat dengan ucapannya sendiri.

"Kau pura-pura lupa?" Ucapku dan memicingkan mata ke arahnya.

"Tidak, aku sungguh lupa, tapi aku mengingatnya saat kau mengatakan kalimat itu." Ucap Sasuke, dia tidak bisa menahan diri lagi dan tertawa, memelukku erat dan kecupan pada pipiku. "Maaf, kau sungguh konyol saat itu."

Ya aku tahu, aku memang konyol, tapi pertemuan pertama dan berakhir dengan hubungan jauh itu tidak romantis, sangat tidak romantis! Aku ingin seperti di sebuah komik-komik yang di mana junior yang sangat menyukai senpainya dan terus mengejarnya, itu terlalu berlebihan tapi sangat romantis.

"Apa kau tidak menyesal menikah dengan gadis konyol itu?" Ucapku.

"Menyesal? Tidak, aku suka padanya." Ucap Sasuke, dan kali ini bukan sebuah kecupan di pipi lagi, kecupan ringan dan perlahan pada leherku.

Sedikit geli dan harus segera menghentikannya.

"Aku ada operasi." Ucapku, mengingatkannya.

"Ah, maaf." Ucap Sasuke, menjauh dan kembali menyamankan tidurnya.

"Apa kau sengaja telat ke kantor lagi?" Tanyaku.

"Uhm, aku sudah mengatakan pada sekertarisku, aku akan datang agak siang, kemarin aku sudah terlalu banyak mengurus kerja sama dengan beberapa perusahaan."

Aku akan memaklumi jika dia akan sibuk setiap hari.

Melakukan aktifitas pagi seperti biasa, dan akhirnya meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih tertidur nyenyak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[by:SasukFans]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ Rs. Konoha ]**

"Selamat pagi dok!" Ucap semangat Naruto, dia seperti biasa akan semangat setiap harinya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanyaku.

"Aku merasa baik-baik saja, jadi tenanglah dokter." Ucapnya.

"Bukannya aku mengkhawatirkanmu, aku adalah dokter pendampingmu, aku harus tahu keadaanmu setiap waktu."

"Hehehe, aku tetap menganggap dokter khawatir padaku."

Dia berbicara seolah aku khawatir padanya, aku hanya merasa dia perlu sembuh dan segera keluar dari rumah sakit ini, aku yakin dia sudah sangat bosan.

"Aku akan ke ruangan lain." Ucapku setelah mengecek keadaannya.

"Siap! Selamat bekerja dok." Ucapnya, bahkan hormat dengan wajah konyol itu.

Bergumam dan bergegas keluar dari kamar pria periang itu, suasana saat bersamanya jadi seperti sinar matahari di pagi hari yang cerah, berjalan di koridor rumah sakit dan menemukan beberapa dokter yang berkumpul, mereka pasti sedang bergosip, mereka selalu saja melakukan hal itu dan jika di tegur akan semakin menegur orang lain.

Salah seorang dokter terlihat sedih, mereka membicarakan apa?

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanyaku, sekedar ingin tahu gosip mereka di pagi ini.

"Suaminya meminta cerai, mereka akhir-akhir ini sering bertengkar dan dokter Yuu sering terlihat muram, mereka punya masalah di dalam rumah tangga mereka." Ucap salah satu dokter yang rajin gosip.

Bukannya ini tidak perlu di ceritakan? Kenapa mereka begitu bersemangat menceritakan aib seseorang.

Mereka pun mencoba menenangkan dokter Yuu, dia memang terlihat sedih dan hampir memangis, katanya hubungan mereka mulai renggan akibat kesibukan masing-masing, suaminya lebih memilih untuk berkarir lebih jauh dan tidak peduli akan istrinya, hubungan mereka jadi berantakan dan sering terjadi cekcok, para dokter lain berpendapat jika itu hanya akal-akalan sang suaminya agar dokter Yuu segera meminta cerai dan hubungan mereka berakhir, namun dokter Yuu tetap menahan diri hingga terjadi sebaliknya, suaminya yang meminta cerai.

Apa karena masalah kesibukan bisa menjadi sebuah alasan untuk mengakhiri kehidupan rumah tangga? Aku tidak percaya itu.

Lagi pula aku dan Sasuke pun tidak jauh beda dengan mereka dan kami saling mengurus karir masing-masing, tapi tidak ada pertengkaran dalam hubungan kami.

Aku cukup beruntung akan sikap Sasuke yang tidak ambil pusing dalam sebuah hubungan, walaupun, aku merasa aneh setiap kami bersama di rumah, serasa ada hal yang mulai berkurang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[by:SasukFans]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tanpa sengaja aku melihat ada dua orang yang keluar dari kamar Naruto, seorang pria yang memiliki rambut yang mirip Naruto dan seorang wanita berambut merah panjang, umur mereka sekitar 50an atau 60an, tapi tidak terlalu tua, dan yang wanita memeluk erat Naruto, setelahnya mereka meninggalkan Naruto, apa mereka kedua orang tua Naruto? Pria yang berambut mirip Naruto tidak begitu asing, aku lupa pernah melihatnya dimana, setelah mereka pergi, pria bersemangat itu tidak kembali ke dalam kamarnya, dia berjalan-jalan dengan senangnya tapi entah kemana, sedikit penasaran, mengikuti dan menemukannya di taman tengah dari area rumah sakit, di sana ada banyak pasien yang sedang menunggu operasi mereka, ada yang sudah operasi tapi sedang masa pemulihan dan ada pasien yang terlihat cukup kesulitan, dia mengalami beberapa kelumpuhan dan masih tetap bersemangat menemui pasien lainnya di taman ini.

Apa yang mereka lakukan?

Aku hanya mengamatinya saja, mereka terlihat sedang berbicara satu sama lain, ketika ada yang berbicara, yang lainnya akan diam dan terfokus pada satu lawan bicara saja, setelahnya mereka akan tawa lepas dan kembali bercerita lagi, aku menyimpulkan semacam kegiatan kumpul-kumpul sesama pasien yang sudah akrab, dari mereka ada yang sudah cukup lama di rumah sakit untuk melakukan pengobatan, jika pun ada pasien baru, ya aku baru melihat salah seorang pasien dari mereka, dan sikap yang lainnya membuat pasien baru itu sangat nyaman.

Menghentikan kegiatanku itu, aku harus kembali ke ruanganku, seperti apa yang di ucapkan para perawat dan dokter lainnya, Naruto menjadikan rumah sakit ini seperti rumah kedua baginya dan dia sering bertemu pasien lainnya.

"Aku melihatmu, dokter."

Terkejut, aku benar-benar terkejut, dari mana dia datang?

"Maaf, apa aku mengagetkanmu dokter?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ti-tidak, aku hanya melamun tadi."

"Aku melihatmu dari kaca jendela tadi, kau terus menatap ke arah kami, atau kau sedang menatapku?"

Dasar tukang besar kepala.

"Aku mengamati para pasien." Tegasku.

"Aku merasa mata dokter terus menatap ke arahku."

"Jangan salah paham."

"Salah paham juga tidak apa-apa."

Menatapnya, apa dia pria yang begitu penuh percaya diri hingga sangat pe-de untuk mengatakan semua itu? Aku yakin dia pria seperti itu.

"Kembali ke kamarmu dan istirahat." Perintahku.

"Aku akan kembali setelah mengantar dokter ke ruangan."

"Tetap saja keras kepala."

"Sekali-kali aku ingin melakukan hal yang baik untuk dokter, meskipun itu hanya sekedar mengantar ke ruanganmu."

"Terima kasih." Ucapku.

Aku sedikit tersentuh akan ucapan manisnya, dia sangat pandai menggombal, seharusnya dia sudah memiliki pacar dengan sikap seperti ini, orang-orang nyaman berada di dekatnya dan dia cukup pandai membuat kalimat yang menyenangkan.

"Carilah seorang gadis yang bisa menjadi pacarmu." Saranku.

"Untuk apa jika nantinya aku akan pergi?"

Menatapnya, tatapannya terlihat begitu tenang, kenapa dia harus mengucapkan hal seperti itu? Aku sudah menjamin kesembuhannya, apa dia tidak peduli akan kehidupannya yang lebih lama?

"Aku hanya bercanda, dokter terlihat sangat serius, hahahah, maaf."

"Berhenti bercanda dan kembali ke kamarmu." Tegurku lagi, sejenak aku merasa lebih kasihan terhadapnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[by:SasukFans]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini,

Menyelesaikan setiap data laporan pasienku, aku sudah selesai membaca beberapa kasus dari pasienku, melirik kalender di atas meja kerjaku, aku sampai lupa jika tinggal seminggu lagi aku akan ulang tahun, apa Sasuke akan memberi kejutan lagi? Atau aku harus mengurus cuti dan bisa pergi dengannya, aku ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan Sasuke, walaupun hanya untuk merayakannya saja, dulunya dia selalu ingat dan akan selalu memberi kejutan kecil padaku.

Aku akan mengecek pasien periangku sebelum pulang, mengetuk beberapa kali dan masuk ke dalam, pantas saja tidak ada suara apapun, Naruto tengah tertidur dan cukup berantakan, mengatur selimutnya dan dia tertidur pulas, obatnya memberi efek untuk istirahat, dia harus rajin untuk mengontrol detak jantungnya.

"Dokter?" Dia terusik.

"Maaf membangunkanmu, aku hanya akan mengecekmu sebelum pulang."

"Aku sudah minum obat, jadi tenang saja." Ucapnya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Iya-iya, aku tahu, kau adalah pasienku yang paling rajin minum obat." Ucapku.

"Hey dokter, kadang aku berpikir untuk hentikan saja semua pengobatan ini."

Terdiam.

"Aku lelah minum obat dan lelah berada di rumah sakit."

Aku tahu, tinggal berbulan-bulan di rumah sakit itu tidak menyenangkan, apalagi Naruto harus rutin menjalani pengobatannya.

"Jangan membuatku di pandang buruk, aku yang sedang menanganimu, dokter lain akan memandangku jika tidak becus mengurus satu pasien, kau akan membuat reputasiku menjadi buruk." Ucapku, bicara apa aku? Aku hanya ingin membantah semua ucapannya dengan mengandalkan reputasi, walaupun ini terdengar berlebihan, aku harus tetap membuatnya bisa bertahan di rumah sakit ini.

"Aku hanya berpikiran saja, aku tidak akan keluar, lagi pula temanku yang waktu itu akan rajin datang setiap hari hanya untuk mengecek keadaanku, apa dokter tidak merasa dia sangat berlebihan! Apa dia pikir aku akan mati besok?" Ucapnya dan dengan wajah yang terlihat kesal.

Temannya bernama Gaara itu sering menjadi pengunjung Naruto, dia bahkan rajin menanyakan apa Naruto sudah memiliki pendonor? Aku tahu segalanya, para perawat rajin memberitahukanku.

"Dia adalah teman baikmu, jangan sia-siakan pertemanan kalian."

"Tapi dia jauh lebih sibuk dari pada kedua orang tuaku."

Kedua orang tua Naruto, aku jadi ingat pasangan waktu itu.

"Apa wanita berambut merah dan pria berambut kuning itu adalah ayah dan ibumu?" Tanyaku.

"Apa dokter bertemu mereka?"

"Ya, aku pernah melihat mereka, tapi mereka tidak datang padaku, sebenarnya bukan aku yang menanganimu saat di awal, jadi aku belum bertemu dengan kedua orang tuamu."

"Yang di katakan dokter benar, mereka adalah kedua orang tuaku."

"Ayahmu tidak terlihat asing, apa dia seseorang yang terkenal?"

"Tentu saja, ayah adalah menteri pertahanan."

"Menteri? Ah, pantas saja aku tidak merasa asing pada wajahnya, dia salah satu menteri di Konoha, dia pasti sangat sibuk. Bagaimana dengan ibumu?"

"Ibu seorang artis, dia sangat terkenal di kotanya, dia akan terus di sana dan berkarir, jadi ketika mereka tidak sibuk, mereka akan datang berkunjung."

Anak yang malang, kedua orang tuanya pun sangat sibuk, tapi Naruto adalah pria dewasa yang sudah terlalu besar untuk di khawatirkan, setidaknya kedua orang tuanya masih datang mengunjunginya, dan juga sakit Naruto cukup serius.

"Aku akan menjadi dokter sekaligus teman bagimu saat di rumah sakit, jadi jangan berpikiran untuk segera mengakhiri pengobatanmu, aku juga ingin kau sembuh dan keluar dari rumah sakit ini, pergi kemana pun kau suka dan memiliki keluarga baru." Ucapku, sekedar memberinya semangat.

"Dokter sangat pandai menghibur." Ucapnya, aku rasa ini terbalik, dia jauh lebih pandai menghibur seseorang. "Dokter, karena kita teman, apa sekarang aku bisa memanggil namamu saja?" Ucapnya lagi.

Namaku?

Oh ya, Naruto memang tidak pernah memanggil namaku, dia hanya memanggil aku 'dokter' bahkan tanpa menggunakan namaku, apa ini sesuatu yang penting untuknya? Jika ini membuatnya senang, aku tidak masalah, ini bisa menjadi salah satu terapi untuk pasien agar dia tidak merasa jenuh akan pengobatannya di rumah sakit.

"Silahkan, tapi sebaiknya hanya saat kita berdua saja, aku harap kau memikirkan pandangan orang saat kau hanya memanggil namaku tanpa gelar."

"Baik dok! Ah tidak, Baik, Sakura." Ucapnya dan tersenyum padaku, senyuman Naruto sangat manis. Bagaimana pria semanis ini tidak juga memiliki pasangan?

"Baiklah, aku sudah harus pulang, selamat malam." Ucapku.

"Uhm, selamat malam Sakura." Ucapnya.

Terdengar aneh saat dia memanggil namaku, mungkin aku hanya kurang terbiasa, selama ini dia terus memanggiku 'dokter'.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[by:SasukFans]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Rs. Konoha]**

"Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa kau menyerahkan pasienmu padaku?" Protes dokter Ino, aku tidak tahu jika dia akan protes.

"Aku hanya bisa percayakan pasien bernama Naruto itu padamu, aku tidak ingin dokter lain yang menanganinya sementara waktu, mereka hanya membuat pasien tambah sakit." Ucapku.

"Kau seharusnya mengatakannya padaku dulu, lagi pula kenapa kau cuti mendadak seperti ini?"

"Aku malas mengatakannya padamu."

"Ha? Aku juga tidak mau menangani pasienmu." Ucap Ino, dia tetap tegas dengan protesnya.

Aku sedikit malu untuk mengatakan hal ini, tapi jika itu Ino, aku mungkin perlu bicara saja agar dia mengerti.

"Kau tahu 'kan, tinggal beberapa hari lagi aku akan ulang tahun."

"Lalu? Apa ada hal yang spesial hingga kau cuti dan menyerahkan pasienmu padaku?"

"Kau tidak peka juga, aku sengaja cuti untuk liburan bersama Sasuke." Ucapku, akhirnya aku mengatakannya juga, aku sudah sangat malu mengatakan hal itu.

"Oh-ho, jadi ada _honeymoon_ lagi yaa, aku tak tahu kau merencanakan hal ini demi pergi bersama suamimu, aku sangat iri!"

"Makanya cepatlah menikah." Ucapku dan mendapat cubitan dari Ino.

"Jika menikah itu sangat gampang, hari ini juga aku akan membawa dokter Sai ke pelaminan."

"Ma-maaf, aku hanya bercanda." Ucapku dan kedua pipiku sakit di cubitnya.

"Ah sudahlah, kali ini demi kebahagiaanmu, aku akan sedikit berkorban, tapi jangan lupa oleh-oleh untukku yang banyak dan mahal." Ucapnya.

"Aku merasa sedang di rampok."

"Ini demi kalian dan demi pasienmu itu, aku juga tidak keberatan jika menangani pasienmu itu, lagi pula dia pria yang baik dan sangat bersemangat, berbeda dengan pasien lain yang hanya termenung dan murung di kamar mereka."

"Aku tahu, dia pasien yang sangat berbeda, dia juga membawa dampak yang baik pada para pasien lainnya."

"Pergilah, aku tidak akan menahanmu lagi, selamat ber-_honeymoon_." Ucapnya.

"Kami tidak _honeymoon_, hanya jalan-jalan biasa." Ucapku, malu.

Mungkin aku perlu mengatakannya pada Naruto, tapi dia tidak berada di kamar dan sibuk bersama para pasien lainnya, dokter Ino akan menyampaikannya, aku akan bergegas pulang dan berkemas, aku tidak sabar mengatakan hal ini pada Sasuke.

Setelah tiba di rumah dan membaringkan diri ranjang, Sasuke belum pulang, aku bisa mengatakannya besok, dan besok kami berangkat bersama, aku tahu ini cukup dadakan, tapi Sasuke akan mengosongkan waktunya untukku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[by:SasukFans]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esok paginya.

Aku tertidur, Sasuke sudah tidak berada di ranjang dan dia terlihat mondar-mandi di kamar.

"Selamat pagi." Sapaku.

Sasuke mematung sejenak dan menatapku, ada apa? Apa aku salah bicara?

"Kenapa?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Maaf membangunkanmu, apa aku berisik?" Ucapnya.

Aku pikir ada yang salah dari ucapanku, aku sadar jika selama ini aku mulai jarang menyapanya di pagi hari.

"Tidak, santai saja, aku sudah terbiasa." Ucapku dan duduk di sisi ranjang.

"Hn, selamat pagi." Ucap Sasuke, dia bahkan repot-repot menghampiriku dan mengecup singkat bibirku.

"Apa kau akan pergi?" Tanyaku, aku belum mengatakan pada Sasuke jika aku mulai cuti hari ini.

"Aku akan keluar kota selama dua sebulan, semalam salah satu pabrik pengolelah minyak milik ayah terbakar."

"Apa! Jadi bagaimana sekarang?" Ucapku, pengelolah minyak adalah salah satu aset terpenting dari keluarga Uchiha.

"Semua belum ditangani, banyak pekerja terluka dan mengalami kerugian cukup parah, aku akan menemani ayah untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini, kakak tidak bisa membantu ayah, dia juga sedang punya urusan dengan kakek di luar negeri, jadi aku yang harus ke sana." Ucap Sasuke, dia pun terlihat berburu-buru.

Sasuke akan pergi selama dua bulan, aset terpenting mereka sedang dalam masalah, di saat seperti aku tidak bisa mengatakan keinginanku, kami tidak mungkin pergi bersenang-senang di saat ayah mertua sedang kesusahan.

"Apa kau tidak bersiap?" Tanyanya.

"Iya, sebentar lagi, hari ini aku akan sedikit telat datang." Ucapku dan berusaha tenang, hari ini aku cuti, tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakannya.

"Baiklah, aku harus pergi, jaga dirimu, kau bisa menghubungiku jika kau perlu sesuatu." Ucapnya. Sasuke menarikku ke dalam pelukannya, memelukku erat dan sebuah kecupan ringan pada bibirku.

"Hati-hati dan sampaikan salamku untuk ayah, semoga masalahnya cepat selesai" Ucapku.

"Hn, akan aku sampaikan." Ucap Sasuke dan kembali sebuah kecupan pada bibirku dan akhirnya dia pergi.

Haa...~ Ini sungguh kacau, aku sudah membuat rencana tapi semuanya gagal begitu saja, membuka laci dan melihat dua tiket penerbangan itu, aku memesan segalanya agar bisa pergi bersama.

Sekarang apa yang aku lakukan?

Mulai mengemasi barang-barangku, aku tetap akan pergi dan membiarkan satu tiket itu hangus, tidak masalah, mungkin aku sedikit kurang beruntung untuk mengajak Sasuke pergi bersama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[by:SasukFans]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ Paris ]**

Aku sudah mencari-cari kota yang cocok untuk suasana romantis, mereka lebih banyak menyarankan Paris sebagai kota romantis dalam urutan pertama, seharusnya ini akan menyenangkan, tapi jika hanya sendirian rasanya jadi berbeda.

Tidak-tidak!

Liburan ini akan sangat menyenangkan meskipun di lakukan sendirian, Sasuke dan ayah mertua sedang kesulitan, aku yang harus sadar diri dan membiarkan mereka melakukan apa yang harus di lakukan demi memulihkan pabrik itu.

Museum louvre, aku mengunjung tempat ini saat pertama kali datang, katanya ini museum yang paling ramai di kunjungi dan menjadi salah satu objek wisata di Paris, bangunannya menjadi salah satu daya tarik, ya aku rasa ini memang sangat indah, terlihat seperti piramid kaca, perpaduan arsitektur klasik yang elegan dan juga modern yang mewah, aku harus mengabadikannya, tapi mungkin hanya foto areanya saja, aku tidak mungkin foto dan hanya sendirian, Ino pasti menertawaiku.

Menatap layar ponselku, apa aku sudah bisa menghubungi Sasuke? Tapi dia pasti sangat sibuk, mengurunkan niatku dan kembali berjalan-jalan, tak banyak tempat yang bisa aku kunjungi, aku sudah berusaha menahannya, tapi tetap saja tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa pergi sendirian dan menikmati semua ini.

Berakhir pada salah satu toko yang terlihat begitu ramai, di dalam ada berbagai macam oleh-oleh khas Paris, aku bisa membelikan oleh-oleh untuk Ino, mereka menyarankan Eau de Toilette, itu adalah sebotol parfum dengan aroma khas, lalu beberapa coklat, mencicipinya dan mengambil beberapa kotak, aku tidak perlu membeli banyak oleh-oleh.

Setelah semua kegiatan di luar sana, kembali ke penginapan yang aku sudah pesan juga, aku sudah memikirkan akan pulang besok, aku akan merayakan ulang tahunku sendirian, mungkin Sasuke akan menghubungiku atau dia tiba-tiba akan pulang dan membuat kejutan, aku sangat mengharapkan itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[by:SasukFans]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ Konoha ]**

**Pukul 23:00**

Sebentar lagi hari ulang tahunku akan berakhir, aku sudah menerima banyak pesan sejak tadi pagi, dari ayah, ibu, teman-teman yang masih mengingatku dan juga Ino, tak lupa permintaan oleh-olehnya, aku sudah membeli beberapa dan akan memberikannya pada Ino setelah aku kembali masuk dari cuti, lagi pula aku hanya mengambil cuti selama satu minggu.

Dari semua pesan dan ucapan itu, Sasuke tidak juga menghubungiku, sepertinya dia cukup sibuk hingga melupakannya. Hari yang aku harapkan hanya setahun sekali pun tidak terjadi lagi, ini konyol, seharusnya aku tidak perlu menuntut hal semacam ini, aku harus sadar dengan tingkat kesibukan kami, walaupun pada akhirnya melupakan sesuatu yang penting, seperti hari ulang tahunku.

Di Saat seperti ini aku memikirkan kabar Naruto, apa dia akan baik-baik saja? Aku tidak mengontrolnya selama seminggu, tapi aku harap dia mau mendengarkan Ino.

Mulai menyalankan sebatang lilin di atas kue tart yang sudah aku pesan, hanya kue kecil, dengan lapisan coklat, krim gula putih, hiasan potongan stroberi dan beberapa taburan coklat yang di iris halus.

"Happy birthday to you...~ Happy birthday to you...~ happy birthday, happy birthday, happy birthday to you."

_Make a wish_ dan meniup lilinnya, tahun ini pun aku tidak berharap banyak, hanya ingin kami bisa bersama lagi, aku dan Sasuke, potongan pertama akan aku berikan pada diri sendiri, dan selanjutnya memakan kue itu tanpa di potong, hanya menyendoknya dan memakannya, menatap sekeliling dan suasana di rumah ini begitu sepi.

Mungkin jika ada anak-anak akan sedikit ramai, aku hanya belum siap meninggalkan karirku sebagai seorang dokter dan memilih untuk mengurus seorang anak, aku harus berkomitmen sebelum mempersiapkan diri, Sasuke tidak keberatan jika aku masih tetap ingin bekerja, dia ingin aku menikmati karirku sebelum akhirnya dia memintaku berhenti dan mengurus anak, Sasuke memberikanku banyak pilihan tanpa ada larangan keras darinya.

Memiliki anak ya, tetap saja, Sasuke memintaku memilih di antaranya, pekerjaan atau anak, jika aku ingin punya anak, aku harus segera berhenti bekerja, dan sepertinya aku belum siap meninggalkan pekerjaanku, Sasuke juga tidak pernah membahasnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[by:SasukFans]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seminggu berlalu dan cutiku akhirnya berakhir, aku sudah harus kembali ke rumah sakit dan mengecek para pasienku, mereka mengatakan rindu padaku, aku jadi sedikit tersentuh akan ucapan mereka, dokter Ino sudah menyampaikan pada mereka jika aku sedang cuti dan hanya di ganti sementara oleh dokter Ino dan berakhir pada pasien di kamar VIP ini.

"Selamat pagi." Sapaku, sebelumnya kami sudah berjanji akan seperti teman dan aku mencoba memperlakukannya seperti teman, namun.

"Hm, pagi." Ucap Naruto dan terdengar sedang tidak bersemangat, hari ini sikapnya sedikit berubah.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini?" Tanyaku, mencoba menepis perasaan anehku akan sikap Naruto hari ini.

"Aku baik-baik saja, dan aku sudah rajin meminum obat, dokter sebaiknya keluar, aku akan istirahat sekarang." Ucapnya, Naruto berbaring dan dia mulai tidur.

Ada apa dengannya? Dia sungguh aneh hari ini, dia bahkan kembali memanggilku 'dokter', aku pikir dia ingat akan memanggilku dengan nama saja.

Kembali ke ruanganku dan dokter Ino sudah tidak sabar bertemu denganku, dia sampai menyeretku ikut bersamanya ke ruanganku.

"Jadi ceritakan bagaimana bulan madu kalian, aku bahkan tak menyangka kalian akan ke Paris, disana terkenal sebagai kota romantis." Ucap Ino, dia sengaja datang ke ruanganku untuk bercerita tentang liburan itu, aku tidak bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya. "Meskipun Sasuke tidak terlihat romantis, tapi dia pasti lebih romantis hanya padamu." Ucapnya lagi.

"Aku tidak mau membahasnya, sekarang aku ingin tahu data-data pasienku." Ucapku.

"Iya-iya, kau tidak bisa menceritakan sedikit saja padaku."

"Kau akan sangat iri."

"Baik, aku tahu kau sengaja agar aku tidak mendengar apapun. Tapi aku sudah sangat iri sejak kau mengatakan cuti dan akan berlibur bersama"

"Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan." Ucapku pada Ino.

"Apa?"

"Apa pasien bernama Naruto ada masalah?"

"Dia? Tidak ada, dia baik-baik saja, dia bahkan rajin meminum obatnya dan cukup banyak istirahat, aku rasa dia pasien yang paling patuh."

Begitu ya, tidak ada yang salah dengan Naruto, tapi sikapnya sangat aneh tadi, dia ingin segera istirahat, padahal masih pagi, biasanya di jam-jam itu dia akan berkeliaran dan bertemu teman-temannya sesama pasien.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan pasienmu itu?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Atau mungkin dia marah karena kau tidak memberitahukannya jika akan cuti."

"Aku pikir kau akan menyampaikannya."

"Iya, aku sudah sampaikan padanya, tapi dia jadi cemberut saat itu dan kau tahu, saat hari ulang tahunmu, kamarnya sengaja di hias dan dia berusaha menyambutmu, sayangnya, saat itu aku yang membuka pintu dan cukup terkejut, aku pikir kau sudah mengatakannya."

Sungguh? Naruto melakukan hal itu? Bagaimana dia tahu hari ulang tahunku?

"Dia benar-benar pasien yang sangat baik, bahkan peduli padamu, aku sempat mengabadikan diam-diam kamarnya sebelum keluar." Ucap Ino dan memperlihatkan sebuah foto padaku.

Ada banyak balon berwarna pink dan _softpink_, ada tulisan '_happy birthday_' di dinding dan aku terfokus akan kue yang berada di meja, itu adalah kue yang sempat kami pilih bersama.

"Kamarnya jadi begitu indah dan lucu, aku tak tahu kau sedekat ini dengan pasien yang bernama Naruto."

"Sebelum aku cuti, kami mulai berteman." Ucapku.

"Teman ya, jarang-jarang ada dokter berteman dengan pasiennya, atau jangan-jangan-" Ino menggantungkan kalimatnya dan melirik ke arahku.

"Apa?"

"Jangan-jangan dia suka padamu."

"Itu tidak mungkin, aku wanita yang sudah bersuami."

"Tapi kau tidak pernah katakan pada para pasienmu, lagi pula lihat ini, setiap kau bekerja kau menyimpan cincinmu." Ucap Ino.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin membuatnya rusak, aku harus melakukan operasi dan cincin itu cukup mengganggu."

"Aku tahu, tapi mereka jadi berpikiran kau wanita lajang, seharusnya kau bisa berikan sedikit informasi tentang statusmu pada para pasien."

"Aku rasa itu tidak penting, lagi pula ini hal pribadiku."

"Terserah saja, lalu ini untukmu." Ucap Ino dan memberikan sebuah kotak terbungkus rapi, terlihat seperti sebuah kado.

"Apa ini? Ohooo…~ Kau ternyata peduli dan membelikan hadiah untukku." Ucapku.

"Enak saja, bukan aku yang belikan untukmu, lagi pula ini bukan kado dariku, aku lupa membawanya." Ucap Ino dan memberikan kotak hadiah itu. "Cepat buka, aku juga sangat penasaran, paket ini datang menggunakan alamat rumah sakit dan namamu, bahkan sangat lengkap hingga posisimu, kenapa di kirim ke rumah sakit? Padahal bisa di kirim saja ke rumahmu." Ucapnya.

Aku tidak tahu, aku bahkan tak tahu siapa yang mengirimkan hadiah ini, tidak ada nama dan hanya ada alamat pengiriman. Mencoba membukanya dan isinya adalah sebuah jam tangan, jam tangan yang tidak asing bagiku, dimana aku pernah melihat jam tangan ini?

"Apa ini? Wah, jam tangan ini terlihat mahal, coba kenakan." Ucap Ino dan segera memakaikannya pada pergelanganku. "Ini sangat pas dan cocok untukmu, apa kau tidak tahu siapa yang mengirimnya? Atau mungkin saja suamimu yang tipe dingin itu sengaja melakukan kejutan ini." Lanjutnya.

Sasuke?

Itu tidak mungkin, lagi pula jam tangan ini, kembali mengingatnya, akhirnya aku ingat, ini jam tangan yang di pesan oleh Naruto, kenapa di berikan padaku?

"Suamimu benar-benar romantis! Dia sengaja bersikap tembok pada wanita lain, tapi padamu begitu luluh, aku semakin iri." Heboh Ino dan aku segera menghentikannya.

Kau salah paham Ino, mungkin aku perlu mencari tahu maksud dari Naruto, setelah Ino kembali bekerja, aku kembali ke kamar Naruto dan menemukannya sibuk menonton sebuah berita.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya, dia masih terlihat marah padaku.

Mengangkat pergelangan tanganku dan memperlihatkan jam itu padanya.

"Oh, aku pikir ada apa." Ucapnya dan mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Aku tidak mengerti, kue dan hadiah ini, kenapa kau berikan padaku?" Tanyaku, penasaran.

"Bukan apa-apa." Ucapnya lagi, masih tidak menatapku.

"Aku ingin minta maaf tentang cuti dadakan itu, aku juga minta maaf tidak memberitahukanmu sebelumnya, dan perayaan kecil itu, aku dengar dari dokter Ino, dia cukup terkejut saat masuk ke dalam kamarmu." Ucapku, aku sedikit merasa bersalah tidak mengatakan pada Naruto sebelumnya.

"A-a-aku hanya ingin membuat kejutan kecil untukmu." Ucapnya dan wajah Naruto merona.

Padahal saat hari itu aku hanya sendirian di rumah dan merayakan ulang tahunku, disini Naruto mempersiapkan segalanya dan aku tidak mengetahui apapun.

"Terima kasih, mungkin saat itu aku akan sangat senang dengan perayaan kecilmu itu, lalu apa kau sudah memakan semua kue itu? Bukannya itu sangat banyak dan aku sudah menegurmu untuk tidak mengkonsumsi sembarangan."

"Aku menyimpannya di kulkas." Ucap Naruto, beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan membuka lemari kulkas, kue itu masih utuh dengan segala hiasannya. "Ambillah, aku tidak mungkin memakannya, jika kau tidak mau, kau bisa membuangnya."

"Tidak-tidak, aku akan memakannya, berikan padaku." Ucapku.

"Tidak, sebelumnya kau harus meniup lilin dulu." Ucapnya dan tersenyum padaku, Naruto kembali ceria.

Dia mulai menaruh sebatang lilin di atas kue itu dan menyanyikan lagi '_happy birthday'_ untukku.

"_Make a wish!_ Jangan lupa untuk kesembuhanku." Ucap Naruto, sikap percaya diri yang tidak pernah hilang darinya.

Mengucapkan harapanku yang sama seperti saat aku merayakan sendiri ulang tahunku dan sengaja mengeraskan suaraku.

"Dan untuk kesembuhan pasien temanku yang bernama Naruto." Ucapku dan meniup lilinnya.

Kue ini cukup keras untuk di potong, kue ini sudah berada di kulkas hampir seminggu, Naruto mencoba memotongnya dan potongan pertama di berikan padaku.

"Terima kasih, aku tidak tahu bagaimana membalasnya." Ucapku, aku cukup senang akan perayaan kecil ini walaupun sudah sangat lewat.

"Untuk apa membalasnya? Kau sudah menjamin kesembuhanku, itu adalah hal terbesar yang pernah aku dapatkan."

Lagi-lagi dia membuatku tersentuh akan ucapan sederhananya itu.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih Naruto."

"Sama-sama." Ucapnya dan tersenyum lebar.

Naruto kembali menjadi Naruto yang sebelumnya, dia hanya kesal padaku, katanya, aku jadi tidak peduli padanya, padahal kami ini teman, aku hanya memikirkan apa yang akan lakukan bersama Sasuke dan melupakan salah satu pasien yang telah menjadi temanku.

Menatap jam tanganku, aku jarang menggunakan aksesoris apapun pada tanganku, hari ini aku menggunakan jam tangan itu seharian dan sesekali jika berpapasan dengan Naruto, aku yakin dia menatap jam tangan itu dan akan tersenyum malu padaku, pria yang penuh kejutan dan sangat bersemangat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[by:SasukFans]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi harinya.

Membuka mataku dan sedikit terkejut, Sasuke sudah berada di tempat di tidurnya, dia pulang lebih cepat, aku pikir akan sebulan lagi berada di sana, bergerak ke arahnya dan memeluknya, aku sampai membuatnya terusik dan Sasuke akhirnya bangun.

"Kenapa kau pulang cepat?" Tanyaku.

"Masalahnya telah selesai, kami sudah mengganti rugi untuk keluarga yang di tinggalkan dan ayah sudah mencoba menstabilkan keadaan, dia memintaku pulang lebih awal dengan keadaan yang sudah cukup terkendali." Ucap Sasuke, dia pun membalas pelukanku.

"Aku senang mendengarnya." Ucapku.

"Aku menemukan banyak kue tart di dalam kulkas, apa kau sedang pesta kue sendirian?" Ucap Sasuke, dia melihat kulkas semalam, aku membawa kue yang di berikan Naruto, sedangkan kue yang aku beli sendiri, belum juga aku habiskan.

"Iya, dan jangan harap kau memakannya." Ucapku dan tertawa pelan.

"Aku pikir kau tengah menjaga pola makanmu."

"Aku akan menjaganya setelah memakan semua kue itu."

"Baiklah, kau bisa melakukan apapun."

Tapi kau tidak mengingatnya, kau bahkan tidak sadar ketika melihat kue tart itu, kenapa Sasuke lupa akan hari ulang tahunku? Atau dia sudah bosan untuk merayakannya, sejenak ini membuatku merasa sedih dan terasa sakit.

Bergegas untuk bekerja, Sasuke masih tertidur, apa dia sengaja telat lagi? Menghampirinya dan seperti biasa aku akan pamit padanya meskipun dia tengah tertidur, belum sempat mengecup bibir tipisnya itu, Sasuke membuka matanya.

"A-aku mengganggu?" Ucapku, panik, aku malu sendiri, biasanya dia tidak akan bangun.

"Kau akan pergi?"

"Iya, aku sudah hampir telat. Apa kau tidak ke kantor?"

"Aku hari ini akan istirahat, apa kau ingin di antar?"

"Tidak, tidak usah, kau istirahat saja." Ucapku, sedikit malu dan aku tidak jadi melakukan apa yang akan aku lakukan tadi.

"Kau tidak melanjutkannya?" Ucap Sasuke.

**Blushh!**

Wajahku benar-benar merona sekarang, kenapa dia membahasnya lagi?

"A-aku harus pergi." Gugupku.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum setelah melihat tingkah konyolku, aku tahu, aku ini jadi terkesan konyol untuk masalah romantis, tapi aku tetap akan melakukannya, kembali pada Sasuke dan mengecup singkat bibirnya.

"Aku berangkat." Ucapku, masih dengan rona malu menghiasi wajahku.

"Hn, hati-hati." Ucapnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[by:SasukFans]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Rs. Konoha]**

Melakukan aktifitas kerjaku seperti biasa dan semuanya akan selesai setelah datang ke kamar VIP ini, kemarin kami mulai kembali menjadi akrab dan Naruto tidak lagi marah padaku.

"Selamat pagi Sakura! Aku sudah menunggumu, duduklah, aku menunggumu untuk sarapan, apa kau suka ini?" Ucap Naruto, aku tak tahu bagaimana dia bisa menyiapkan sarapan untukku hari ini.

_Pancake_ bersusun dengan beberapa buah bermarga berry-berry di atasnya, Naruto menawarkan madu kental yang manis untuk di tuangkan di atasnya.

"Sedikit saja." Ucapku.

"Baiklah, dan ini sarapanmu." Ucapnya.

"Secangkir kopi hangat dan _pancake_ buah. Bagaimana kau membuatnya?" Ucapku, penasaran.

"Heheh, aku memesannya." Ucapnya Naruto dan tertawa garing.

"Kau terlalu repot, bagaimana kau tahu aku belum sarapan?"

"Hanya menebak saja, setiap hari aku melihatmu ke kantin lebih dulu."

"Kau memata-mataiku?"

"Hanya kebetulan lewat, hahahaha."

"Terima kasih, kau jadi repot seperti ini." Ucapku dan mulai menyantap sarapanku, _pancake_ ini sangat lembut dan sangat cocok dengan buah dan madu yang manis ini, dia bahkan memesan kopi dengan rasa favoritku.

"Aku tidak masalah jika kau akan sarapan setiap hari di kamarku." Ucapnya dan menghentikan sarapanku, menatap Naruto, dia terlalu baik.

"Jangan membuatmu susah, aku bisa sarapan dimana saja, lain kali tidak perlu."

"Sungguh! Aku tidak masalah." Ucapnya, keras kepala.

"Baik-baik." Aku meng-iya-kan saja ucapannya dan Naruto terlihat sangat senang.

Aku menghabiskan sarapanku dengan berbagai cerita dari Naruto, dia menceritakan setiap pasien yang menjadi temannya dan ternyata dia juga suka bergosip dengan para dokter dan para perawat, dia jadi terkenal dengan berbagai gosip yang di dengarnya, ini sedikit lucu, tapi aku tidak melarangnya untuk melakukan hal itu, aku rasa itu cara Naruto untuk menghabiskan waktu selama di rumah sakit.

"Mungkin kau bisa keluar dan aku akan menemanimu." Ucapku, mungkin memberinya sedikit ruang gerak, aku yakin dia sudah sangat bosan berada di rumah sakit dan tidak bisa kemana pun.

"Benarkah! Kau benar-benar teman yang baik Sakura, ayo rencanakan jalan-jalan kita." Ucapnya, bersemangat.

Mengangguk dan dia mulai mengatakan ingin melakukan beberapa hal, dia mulai mengeluhkan segala rasa bosannya berada di rumah sakit dan hanya menunggu sesuatu yang tak kunjung datang, pendonor jantung masih sangat minim dan masih sangat sulit mencari yang cocok, Naruto masih terus bersabar.

Sesekali dia akan tertawa riang dan kembali menceritakan berbagai hal ini, aku jadi sedikit hilang akal untuk menawarkannya keluar, aku hanya ingin dia senang, aku juga berterima kasih padanya, pagi ini, sarapan sederhana dan dia menemaniku bercerita, hal sederhana yang mulai sulit aku lakukan bersama Sasuke.

Dan berikutnya.

Hal yang tidak pernah kami lakukan, menjadi hal yang terbiasa kami lakukan, aku jadi semakin akrab dengan Naruto, kami sering bercerita, ketika aku sedang istirahat, aku akan datang ke kamarnya, kami akan makan siang bersama dan menonton sebuah film dari laptop Naruto, katanya dia meminta kepada kedua orang tuanya untuk membawakan laptopnya, dia pun bosan dengan siaran tv yang ada.

Kadang dia akan menceritakan gosip-gosip konyol yang beredar di kalangan dokter atau pun para perawat, aku tidak menyangka jika mereka sampai menceritakannya pada Naruto, dia memang pria yang begitu nyaman untuk di ajak berbicara, Naruto menghargai setiap seseorang berbicara padanya.

Aku jadi begitu bersemangat bekerja, hari-hari yang melelahkan di rumah sakit tidak terasa dan saat aku selesai operasi di malam hari, tanpa sadar aku sudah berbaring di salah sofa di kamar Naruto. Terbangun dan menatap Naruto yang hanya duduk di sofa tepat di bawah kakiku.

"Kau mengagetkanku!" Protesnya.

"Maaf." Ucapku, aku tiba-tiba bangun seperti orang kaget, aku ketiduran, operasi hari ini melelahkan. "Aku minta maaf, aku jadi seenaknya seperti ini di kamarmu." Ucapku, lagi dan beranjak, namun Naruto menahanku, dia menarik lenganku dan membiarkanku kembali berbaring.

"Istirahatlah, aku tahu kau sangat lelah." Ucapnya dan tersenyum padaku.

Menatapnya, akhir-akhir ini rasanya cukup berbeda, kedekatan ini terasa aneh, aku harus sadar setiap detiknya jika aku adalah seorang wanita yang sudah memiliki suami, aku tidak boleh mengambil kesempatan yang buruk ini.

"Tidak, aku akan segera pulang dan terima kasih atas sofamu yang empuk." Ucapku dan berusaha tenang di hadapan Naruto.

"Baiklah, hati-hati saat kau berkendara dan berhentilah berkendara saat kau sedang ngantuk, itu cukup bahaya jika kau tertidur saat berkendara." Ucapnya, dia mengkhawatirkanku.

"Aku akan hati-hati, sekarang kau yang harus istirahat." Ucapku.

Haa..~

Apa yang aku harapkan dari kedekatan ini? Aku hanya tidak ingin membuat Naruto merasa tidak bosan di rumah sakit dan kesepian, aku hanya membantunya sebagai dokter pendampingnya, ini tidak salah, tidak ada yang aneh dari kedekatan kami.

Setelah kembali ke rumah, rumah yang kosong, Sasuke belum pulang dan entah mengapa rasanya menjadi sangat sepi saat aku pulang, berbeda saat di rumah sakit, ada yang akan menyambutmu, menemanimu bercerita dan bercanda, dan sedikit memberi perhatian padamu, lagi-lagi aku memikirkan sesuatu yang konyol.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[by:SasukFans]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dokter Sakura, ada hal yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu." Ucap Ino padaku, ada apa? Dia terlihat serius sampai datang ke ruanganku.

"Apa kau tahu akhir-akhir ini para staf menggosipkanmu?"

"Bukannya mereka memang rajin bergosip." Ucapku, aku tidak peduli jika mereka bergosip, meskipun menggosipkanku.

"Iya, mereka memang sangat rajin bergosip, tapi mereka menggosipkanmu memiliki hubungan dengan pasien yang bernama Naruto di kamar VIP itu."

Hal ini membuatku cukup terkejut.

"Itu tidak mungkin, aku sudah memiliki Sasuke, bagaimana mungkin memiliki hubungan dengan pria lain?" Tegasku.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa mereka menggosipkanmu seperti ini. Sudahlah, jangan dengarkan mereka, mereka hanya ingin menjatuhkanmu."

Aku memikirkan hal terburuk jika saja ada yang sering melihat kami bersama, mata dan mulut mereka ada dimana-mana, apa aku perlu waspada dan mulai mengurangi waktu kunjunganku di kamar Naruto? Aku harap dia mengerti dan tidak marah jika aku mulai membatasi diri menemuinya.

Tunggu,

Kenapa aku begitu peduli akan tanggapannya jika tidak sesuai dengan apa yang di inginkannya? Apa ini efek dari kami berteman? Aku jadi peduli akan tanggapannya.

Kembali berkunjung ke kamar Naruto dan mulai menyampaikan hal ini.

"Mereka hanya bergosip, jangan pedulikan, lagi pula aku juga sering bergosip dengan mereka." Ucap Naruto, dia terlihat tenang-tenang saja.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin terjadi salah paham." Ucapku.

"Salah paham? Ini tidak salah paham, jangan pikirkan Sakura, aku senang setiap kau datang ke kamarku, makan bersama dan bercerita, bahkan menonton film, aku harap kau tetap seperti biasanya."

Ini salah, aku harus tegas dan mulai membatasi diri.

"Maaf Naruto aku tidak bisa, aku wanita yang sudah bersuami, sejenak aku merasakan perasaan nyaman saat bersamamu, tapi itu hanya hal sejenak yang aku butuhkan, bukan sebuah hal yang benar-benar aku harapkan."

"Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya." Ucap Naruto, tatapannya berubah, dia menatap kesal padaku. "Aku tidak peduli jika kau sudah memiliki suami, aku rasa kau tidak bahagia Sakura, meskipun kita baru bertemu pertengahan tahun, aku mengetahuinya setiap kau datang mengecek keadaanku, tatapan kecewa dan murung, aku terus berpikir, kenapa setiap datang kau menggunakan topeng ceria dan saat terdiam, tatapanmu berubah? Kau memikirkan apapun yang terjadi pada hubunganmu, untuk itu-" Naruto mulai mendekat, dia bahkan menggenggam kedua tanganku dan angkatnya setinggi dadaku. "Aku bisa menggantikannya." Ucap Naruto dan membuat tidak habis pikir.

"Hentikan ini." Tegasku dan melepaskan paksa tanganku darinya. "Cukup Naruto, bukannya ini hanya hubungan pertemanan? Kau yang ingin berteman denganku, tidak perlu ada hubungan yang lebih, apa kau tidak mengerti itu?" Ucapku.

"Kenapa harus berteman? Ini bukan hubungan yang buruk, lagi pula kita seperti memiliki hubungan di rumah sakit ini."

"Itu bukan sebuah hubungan seperti yang mereka pikirkan! Aku tidak bisa Naruto, aku masih sangat mencintai suamiku."

"Bohong."

**Deg.**

Sejenak aku tidak bisa berkata apapun, aku bahkan tidak bisa menepis ucapan Naruto dengan balasan apapun, rasa cintaku pada Sasuke perlahan memudar dan aku merasakannya, tapi meskipun pikiran buruk terus menghantuiku, aku masih ingin bersamanya, aku tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan hubungan kita bertahun-tahun lamanya hingga resmi bersama, dan aku tahu Sasuke seperti tidak akan peduli pada wanita manapun, aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya.

"Katakan jika itu bohong, kenapa kau berbohong!" Ucap Naruto dan nada suaranya mulai meninggi.

"Aku tahu, aku tidak mungkin mendapatkan hal yang seperti kau berikan padaku, tapi Sasuke tidak bisa, aku tahu itu! Tapi aku tetap bisa meninggalkannya!" Ucapku dan aku pun semakin kesal akan ucapan Naruto.

"Aku bisa jauh lebih baik darinya!"

"Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala! Aku tidak ingin menjadi hubungan yang tidak sehat bersamamu! Sebaiknya kita hentikan ini, hentikan saja Naruto, aku akan mengganti seseorang yang menjadi dokter pendampingmu."

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu! Apa kau tidak peduli lagi pad-" Ucapan Naruto terputus, tatapannya terlihat kesakitan, dia terus memegang dada kirinya.

"Kembali ke ranjangmu, biar aku periksa, dimana obatmu?" Ucapku, aku pun berusaha tenang dan mencoba mengendalikannya, Naruto tidak berbicara apapun dan wajahnya terus menahan rasa sakit pada dada kirinya.

Bergegas memberikan obatnya dan menunggu keadaan Naruto membaik, seharusnya kami tidak bertengkar, seharusnya aku tidak memancingnya seperti ini, aku sudah salah, aku benar-benar gagal sebagai dokter.

"Maafkan aku." Ucapku, dan tanpa sadar aku menangis.

Aku cukup bodoh dan merasa takut, kapan saja aku bisa membuat Naruto pergi lebih cepat sebelum pendonornya di temukan, aku sungguh khawatir akan dirinya.

"Maaf." Ucapku, lagi.

Beberapa menit terlewatkan, keadaan Naruto membaik, obatnya sudah berefek dan Naruto tidak terlihat kesakitan lagi.

"Jangan menangis seperti aku tidak akan pergi." Ucap Naruto dan menghapus perlahan air mataku, dia berusaha tersenyum walaupun keadaannya memburuk. "Aku mungkin sudah terlalu egois, maaf." Ucapnya.

Aku tidak bisa berhenti menangis dan Naruto hanya membiarkanku, hari ini pun sangat kacau, aku tidak tahu jika kami akan bertengkar, aku tak tahu jika selama ini sikap baik Naruto karena dia menaruh perasaan lebih terhadapku, aku hanya terlalu hanyut dalam hal yang sangat aku butuhkan dari suamiku, ini salah, sejak awal aku tidak perlu terlalu memikirkan setiap tindakan Naruto dan seharusnya membatasi diri antara pasien dan seorang dokter, Naruto sedikit membuatku sadar jika aku bukan wanita yang baik untuk suamiku.

Setelah saling meminta maaf, aku meminta Naruto untuk istirahat, aku juga harus segera pulang ke rumah.

Mobil Sasuke belum ada di garasi, dia belum pulang, aku jadi sangat merindukannya, masuk dan terduduk di sofa, menutup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku, aku sungguh buruk, aku wanita yang tidak tahu diri, aku hanya memancing orang lain untuk membuat mereka tertarik dan tidak sadar akan statusku.

"Sakura? Kau sudah pulang?"

Terkejut akan suara Sasuke, mobilnya tidak berada di garasi, bagaimana dia pulang?

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Sasuke padaku, menyentuh wajahku, aku tidak sadar jika sedang menangis.

Berlari ke arah Sasuke dan memeluknya erat, Sasuke pikir aku sudah sangat lelah akan pekerjaanku, dia sampai menggendongku untuk masuk kamar dan istirahat.

"Mesin mobilku mengalami kerusakan, aku meminta asistenku untuk mengantarku pulang dan membawa mobilku ke bengkel." Jelas Sasuke.

Aku hanya termenung dan tidak melepaskan Sasuke, tetap memeluknya di saat kami tengah berbaring.

"Apa kau ingin resign saja?" Tannyanya padaku.

"Tidak, aku masih ingin menjadi dokter dan aku masih punya banyak pasien yang menjadi tanggunganku."

"Kau bekerja cukup keras, bagaimana jika kita sama-sama mengambil istirahat selama sebulan?"

Aku sangat mengharapkan hal itu, tapi mengingat keadaan Naruto, keadaannya mulai memburuk.

"Akan kita lakukan, tapi setelah aku menolong salah satu pasienku." Ucapku, aku mulai menceritakan pasien yang bernama Naruto itu.

"Naruto?" Ucap Sasuke, dia seperti merasa familiar akan nama itu.

"Uhm, kenapa?" Tanyaku.

"Aku jadi ingat pemuda berisik saat masih SMP dan SMA, kami selalu saja bertemu, apalagi temannya yang bernama Gaara itu, mereka cocok sebagai duo pencari masalah."

"Kau mengenal Gaara juga?" Ucapku, Gaara adalah teman Naruto. Mereka saling mengenal.

"Tentu saja, aku terus bersama mereka saat masa sekolah."

"Apa kau ingin bertemu dengannya?"

"Iya, aku ingin bertemu dengannya, selama ini dia menghilang karena berada di rumah sakit dan di rawat olehmu, bagaimana bisa ini terjadi? Dunia begitu sempit, apa dia sering mengganggumu? Dia tidak bisa tenang jika tidak mengganggu seseorang." Ucap Sasuke, dia bercerita tentang Naruto seperti sangat mengenalnya.

"Bagaimana jika menjenguknya besok? Kita bisa pergi bersama, sementara kau bisa menggunakan mobilku ke kantor." Ucapku.

"Ide yang bagus. Aku akan menjemputmu, katakan kau akan pulang jam berapa?" Ucapnya.

"Aku akan menghubungimu." Ucapku.

Sasuke memelukku erat dan sebuah kecupan pada bibirku. "Jika kau sedang sedih, seharusnya kau menghubungiku, jangan seperti saat aku menemukanmu di ruang tamu, aku tidak bisa melihatmu seperti itu." Ucap Sasuke.

Ini sedikit lucu, Sasuke mengkhawatirkanku, dia pikir hidupku menjadi buruk setelah menikah dengannya, aku segera menepis pikiran buruknya itu, Sasuke tidak pernah menjadi suami yang buruk untukku, dia sangat baik, di tengah kesibukannya dia tetap memperhatikanku.

"Sebenarnya kau melupakan satu hal Sasuke." Ucapku dan dia menatapku bingung.

"Apa? Aku melupakan apa?" Ucapnya.

"Kau lupa ulang tahunku, dan sekarang sudah lewat sebulan." Ucapku.

"Apa! Aku sungguh melupakannya, maaf, apa karena itu kau marah hingga membeli dua kue?" Ucapnya.

"Tidak, satu kue lagi adalah pemberian dari Naruto, dia sangat baik padaku, dia pikir para dokter akan galak padanya, dia percayakan kesembuhannya padaku."

"Kau memang dokter yang hebat. Lalu, kau ingin hadiah apa? Kau bisa meminta apapun sebagai tebusan maafku." Ucapnya.

Menatap Sasuke, hadiah apa yang aku inginkan? Aku seperti mudah mendapatkan segalanya darinya. Aku memikirkan sesuatu yang lebih istimewa, bergerak ke telinga Sasuke dan berbisik padanya.

"Aku ingin seorang anak." Bisikku.

Sasuke terdiam, dia menatapku, walaupun dia di juluki pria yang berwajah datar dan dingin, saat ini aku melihatnya merona, dia terlihat malu mendengar ucapanku.

"I-itu mudah, aku bisa berikan padamu, sekarang juga jika perlu." Ucap Sasuke hingga menindihku. "Kau yakin? Apa kau tidak lelah?" Tanyanya.

Mengangguk malu dan menarik pelan wajah Sasuke, mencium bibirnya dan ciuman itu semakin dalam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[by:SasukFans]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esoknya.

Aku membiarkan Sasuke masuk lebih dulu, aku bisa mendengar suara Naruto dan dia cukup terkejut saat Sasuke datang.

"Kau masih hidup? Aku pikir kau sudah berada di dunia lain." Ucap sebuah suara, aku tidak tahu ada seseorang lagi di dalam kamar Naruto.

Membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam, ketiga pria itu menatap ke arahku.

"Selamat pagi Sakura! Hari ini aku mendapat banyak kunjungan." Ucap Naruto.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda lagi, dokter." Ucap Gaara, dia menyapaku dengan ramah.

"Dan dia ini adalah teman sekolahku." Ucap Naruto dan menunjuk Sasuke.

"Aku tahu." Ucapku.

"Kau sudah tahu?" Ucap Naruto dan dia belum menyadarinya.

"Tentu saja dia tahu, karena dia adalah istriku." Ucap Sasuke dan merangkulku.

"Kau sudah menikah!" Ucap Naruto dan dia terlihat tidak percaya. "Bagaimana pria yang anti-wanita sepertimu bisa menikah? Bahkan dengan dokter cantik seperti Sakura, aku sungguh tidak percaya." Ucapnya, lagi.

"Kenapa? Memangnya aku tidak boleh menikah?" Ucap Sasuke, dia cukup kesal akan ucapan Naruto.

"Hahaha, bukannya tidak boleh, aku hanya tidak percaya, padahal dulunya Sasuke memiliki begitu banyak fans, tapi dia sangat risih setiap ada gadis yang mendekatinya." Ucap Naruto. Aku mendengar sedikit cerita masa lalu mereka.

"Aku tahu, di kampus pun dia memiliki banyak fans, aku jadi punya banyak musuh." Ucapku.

"Aku jadi merasa tenang jika suami Sakura adalah kau, tolong jaga dokter Sakura dengan baik, dia sangat hebat dan sangat baik sebagai dokter." Ucap Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Hn, akan aku lakukan." Ucap Sasuke dan menatapku.

"Ah, maaf, menyela pembicaraan kalian, aku sudah menemukan pendonor yang cocok." Ucap Gaara.

Ini adalah kabar yang sangat baik, Naruto akhirnya bisa operasi. Setelahnya aku memilih keluar agar mereka bisa saling bercerita, seperti mengenang masa lalu mereka saat masa sekolah dulu, saat menatap Naruto, aku tidak melihat raut sedih di wajahnya, aku rasa Naruto sudah berpikir lebih jernih tentang hubungan kami yang salah.

Saat hampir masuk ke ruangaku, tiba-tiba para dokter berdatangan, mereka sibuk membicarakan Sasuke yang baru saja di lihat lagi oleh mereka.

"Suamimu semakin muda dan tampan, kenapa dia tidak terlihat tua sama sekali?"

"Dia seperti aktor terkenal."

"Kami jadi iri padamu."

"Suamimu sangat tampan dan seksi, apa dia punya perawatan khusus?"

"Bubar! Bubar! Kenapa kalian sibuk mengerumuni dokter Sakura? Apa kalian tidak punya pekerjaan? Di sana pasien sudah menumpuk, cepat kerja atau akan aku laporkan pada ibu direktur!" Ucap Ino, dia pun mengusir para dokter itu.

Mereka pergi dengan wajah yang cukup marah setelah mendengar ucapan Ino.

"Hey, kau terlalu kejam pada mereka." Ucapku.

"Aku hanya ingin membuat mereka bekerja dari pada bergosip. Aku sedikit tidak menyangka jika Sasuke yang super sibuk itu akan datang ke rumah sakit, ada apa? Kenapa dia datang ke sini?"

"Pasien yang bernama Naruto adalah teman sekolahnya, dia datang untuk menjenguknya."

"Wah, aku tidak menyangka akan hal ini, jadi selama ini kau bersama teman dari suamimu."

"Begitulah, aku juga tidak menyangka." Ucapku.

Lalu aku menceritakan pada Ino bagaimana sampai aku membahas Naruto, tapi aku tidak mengatakan jika aku dan Naruto sempat bertengkar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[by:SasukFans]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**6 bulan kemudian.**

"Tubuhmu akhirnya menerima jantung barumu, ini sudah cukup lama dalam tahap penyesuaian, apa kau merasa ada yang aneh? Seperti detakan yang tidak normal atau mengalami gejala nyeri?" Tanyaku.

Hari ini Naruto datang untuk _cek up_, dia mulai memakai kemeja putihnya, aku bisa melihat jelas bekas jahitan operasi pada tubuhnya itu, Naruto akan rajin datang mengontrol keadaan jantung barunya setiap sebulan sekali, dia berhasil melewati masa kritis pasca operasinya dulu.

"Tidak, semua normal-normal saja." Ucapnya dan tersenyum, pupil birunya terfokus akan perutku yang mulai membesar.

"Sekarang jauh lebih terlihat, aku yakin Sasuke akan sangat bahagia." Ucap Naruto.

"Iya, dia sangat bahagia." Ucapku dan mengelus perlahan perutku.

Sebelumnya saat aku mengatakan hamil pada Sasuke, dia begitu senang hingga sulit mengekspersikanya, dia tidak berhenti memelukku dan menciumku, mengambil ponselnya dan sibuk memberi kabar pada kedua orang tua kami, kepada kakaknya, sepupunya, paman dan bibinya, dan tidak lupa mengatakan pada kakek Madara jika dia akan memiliki cicit yang baru.

Ini adalah hadiah istimewa yang di janjikan Sasuke.

"Aku juga turut bahagia dan terima kasih atas segalanya, aku mungkin akan mulai berkeliling ke beberapa negara dan mencari tujuan dalam hidupku." Ucap Naruto, dia kembali menjadi pria yang periang dan bersemangat.

"Uhm, aku juga terima kasih untuk segalanya, aku yakin kau akan mendapatkan wanita yang sangat cantik dan juga baik." Ucapku dan mengangkat pergelangan tanganku, jam pemberian Naruto masih aku kenakan, aku memberitahukannya pada Sasuke, dia tidak marah, dia merasa jika Naruto memang pria yang baik. Untuk masa lalu kami, aku memilih untuk tidak perlu menceritakannya, aku tidak ingin merusak hubungan pertemanan mereka dan aku tidak ingin hubungan pertemananku dengan Naruto putus begitu saja.

"Maaf jika aku pernah membuat salah padamu, aku jadi seperti kekanak-kanakan, hahaha, baiklah, sampai jumpa dan selamat bekerja Sakura." Ucap Naruto. Sebuah pelukan hangat darinya dan akhirnya Naruto pergi.

Aku memikirkan bagaimana dia mengubah pemikiranku terhadap kehidupan rumah tanggaku dan cara pandanganku yang mulai kacau, aku jadi belajar banyak setelah masalah yang terjadi di antara kami.

terima kasih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TAMAT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Akhirnya kelar, walaupun sangat telat. Maafkan yaa Hyuugadevit-Cherry , tapi semoga terhibur akan fic ini, sekali lagi, selamat atas pernikahannya dan saya turut bahagia.

Sejujurnya, beberapa hari ini kesehatan author menurun, pada akhirnya tumbang dan tidak update fic apapun, jadi harap bersabar dan author sempat mendapat review dari fic lama author, author tidak menyangka jika masih ada yang baca dan sempat meninggalkan review. Terima kasih banyak!

Jadi untuk fic "I hate you all" author akan update nanti yaa.

Dan author sadar jika akhirnya ada fic oneshoot baru milik author sasuke fans, hore! hore! hore! *heboh* sendiri* setelah sekian abad tidak membuat ONESHOOT.

Terima kasih atas tantangannya Hyuugadevit-Cherry dan terima kasih atas spamnya di instagram, lama nggak bersapa, saat muncul eh malah spam like, haahah, tapi tetap saja terima kasih banyak! dan saya merindukanmu untuk kembali membuat fanfic. pasti readermu juga menunggu tuh, hehehe.

Fyiuu.~

Maaf kisahnya malah seperti ini, rencananya mau bikin yang manis-manis dan super bahagia, malah jadinya campur aduk nih perasaan, heheheh. saya hanya ingin sedikit memberi kesan terhadap masa-masa pernikahan yang pasti kebanyakan memiliki masalah tersendiri dalam memulai hubungan berkeluarga, dan disini bagaimana mempertahankan hubungan itu agar tetap terjaga, karena author tahu meskipun belum berkeluarga, ada saja masalah yang muncul dan mengganggu, semoga tidak terjadi pada siapapun, author selalu berharap hal seperti itu. amin.

menggunakan sudut pandang tokoh utama wanita (sakura) soalnya ini berhubungan dengan judulnya, author hanya menampilkan sudut pandangan Sakura dan bagaimana dia mempertahankan hubungannya di kala perasaannya memudar akibat hubungan mereka terganggu akan pekerjaan yang hanya membuat sibuk dan sibuk. jadi begitulah sederhananya.

Baiklah.

Silahkan di LIKE, di FOLLOW, tinggalkan review (kritik yang membangun, saran dan kesan kalian setelah membaca fic ini), tapi jangan di colong yaa. Hehehe.

**.**

**.**

**SasukeFans**

**.**

**.**


End file.
